What would you do?
by MysticAngel818
Summary: After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer himself, even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program, come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy. NaLu Ecchi dont like dont read. No bad reviews PLZ. LIME in most chapters LEMON in future
1. Staring Death in the Face

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **Don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 1. Staring Death in the face.

It happened in the middle of the night, I was awoken by thunderous noises, screams of pain, I jumped from my big pink poster bed wrapping my pink satin robe around me as I ran out of my room and down the grand staircase seeing my servants running for their lives the mansion was on fire bodies, lined the grand foyer.

"Lucy?!" I heard my mother say right next to me but I couldn't look at her quick enough as she grabbed my hand and lead me back down the hall where we met up with father right in front of the portrait that was painted when I was 5.

"Lucy take the servants entrance go down to the kitchen and escape through the back."

"Father, Mother I don't understand what is happening." My mother was about to speak when an eerie voice sang out.

"Layla, Jude where are you?" It sent chills down my spine and my heart quicken.

Mother pulled on the painting opening the servants entrance she pushed me in closing it behind me.

I tried to pry it back open but it was locked I opened the peeking eyes of the painting to see a figure in the flames he was shadowed but his stance reminded me of a dragon.

I saw my parents in front of the painting as the man shot 2 shots blood splattered on the painting some getting into my eyes and on my face I suppressed my scream with my mouth he held a smile that made my knees weak his eyes glowed red with rage his hair spikey but it color could not be seen as the flames shadowed him.

He pointed the gun right at me and was about to shoot until a deep voice yelled out.

"Salamander lets go the feds are here." The man turned and ran back down the grand staircase.

I didn't want to move except for sliding down to the floor sobbing my eyes out as my parents bodies were right on the other side of the door.

It took the cops 15 minutes to put out the flames and then 30 minutes to see that the blood splatters missed the eyes of the my father on the painting and having to break down the locked door to find me safe thanks to my parents sacrifice.

I still couldn't move my eyes dark and red from non-sleep and crying as the paramedics came in and got me out carrying me outside and placing me on an ambulance letting me breathe in an oxygen mask and placing a blanket around me as I was in shock.

Still crying and sobbing a lot they had no other option then to give me a sedative, I fell asleep easily my last vision was my childhood home black and smoking and countless bodies lining the once beautiful front gardens.

I stayed in the hospital for a week psychiatrists coming in to console me, I had lost count for the times I was too upset and had to be sedated.

The news spread of the raid of the Heartfilia Konzern, the murder of the Lord and Lady Heartfilia, the demise of our many servants and the lone survivor Lady Lucy Heartfilia the only living heir.

No sketch could be drawn as I only saw a silhouette but the description of a spikey haired man with red eyes was spread throughout the kingdom of Fiore.

What stood out the most was what he went by Salamander and it only took a week for people to give up hope on finding justice for my parents as Salamander belonged to Fairy Tail the biggest and number 1 Mob in the kingdom no one would dare to fight them because no one that ever has, has won the war.

At the end of the week in the hospital I was feeling better and was deemed fit to be in public, I did as I was taught when growing up, I held my head up high wore a nice dress, hair done up nicely, make up fresh, no tears and no emotion.

I was guided through the press and they continuously snapped pictures and bombarded me with questions, I quickly entered a police van and was escorted to the Fiore Department of Justice where I was given a makeover, Dark brown now flowed down on my shoulders and with simple reading glasses it was a perfect disguise no one would recognize the lovely Layla Heartfilia whom I resembled.

I missed my gold hair, my parents, my private tutors, and my childhood home; but now my new home isn't in Crocus it is in the town of Magnolia where I was set up with a small apartment with pink walls, an amazing bathroom, retro fireplace and stove.

My case worker and protection Marshall who will be known as my new guardian called Uncle Owen Johnson who lives in an apartment across from mine. My family's money in a bank account safe until I turn 18 and a regular check going to pay for my apartment and tuition at my new school Magnolia Academy.

I was given one suitcase that had the essentials underwear, toothbrush, and a change of clothes my new apartment was stocked with new clothes, food, lovely furniture, electronics, and cleaning stuff for bathing and apartment cleaning.

But as soon as my new Uncle left me alone I buried my face into the clean white pillow on my new bed and balled my eyes out once again. I couldn't cry for long because it was late and I was exhausted, put my hair up in a hair net so the remaining hair dye that wouldn't rinse out, wouldn't get on the white pillow.

I changed into my pink PJ's and crawled into bed my first night in and I had school the next morning, I didn't dream that night I couldn't I just blacked out and didn't come to until the sun shone through the windows and my alarm was ringing telling me it was 6 o'clock and time to get ready for school.

I had a quick bath washing my hair making it smell like strawberries instead of hair dye, a lot of access hair dye went down the drain but my hair stayed chocolate to match my eyes that were hidden behind green contacts which made them look hazel.

My new school uniform had 2 dress shirts one white long sleeve & one pink short sleeve, 2 skirts both red plaid, 1 red plaid vest for hot summer days to go over the pink dress shirt, one pink sweater for the chillier fall and spring days that had red plaid trimming with the schools crest on the left breast, 2 ties both red plaid but one was shorter than the other for the summer and one black blazer with red plaid trimming and the Magnolia Academy crest on the right breast pocket.

I had an arrangement of socks and shoes to accompany my uniform, since it was a chilly autumn day I went with the white dress shirt, blazer, long tie, black thigh high socks, and brown high top boots.

I decorated myself accordingly to the schools dress code light make up with small pink hearts dangling from my ears my long hair up in a ponytail on the side of my head tied up with a red plaid ribbon to match the uniform. I glossed my lips as a knock came on my front door to reveal my Uncle Owen who was ready for a day of protecting and serving after he dropped me off at school.

We passed Cardia Cathedral and went to the center of town where a huge school was bustling with teens, girls wore the same uniform as me but the guys wore blue instead of red and with pants instead of a skirt.

I suddenly felt my stomach flip I was nervous yet excited I had never been to a school.

"Ok you know your name?

I nodded as I looked at him with a smile that wasn't fully forced. "Talia Heru Ficly."

"Good, you know where you're going?"

"Principle office for schedule then to student council for tour and rules."

"And you know your story?"

"Parents divorced neither wanted me so was taken in by my Uncle Owen until I graduate then I am on my own."

"Birthday?"

"August 24th X766."

"Age?"

"16"

"Ok you have my cell number in case of emergencies."

"X-XXX-XXX-XXXX"

"Ok then have a good day Talia."

"You too thanks again Uncle." I said as I got out of the car. I gently closed the door and he sped off I turned to look at the vast school as I put my book bag strap over my shoulder.

I got stares as I walked into the school I repositioned my glasses luckily they were easy to see through, as I past many groups and cliques I heard

"Hey it's the new girl."

"She looks too proud"

"I wonder what HE will think of the new blood."

"I heard she was too bad her parents didn't even want her so they dumped her here."

I ignored them all as I entered the school changing my shoes before I fully entered the school.

I took out my map and easily found my way to the principal's office at the desk was a white haired beauty her hair was cut in a bob but with stylish layers.

"Hello you must be Talia?"

"Yes, I am here to speak to the principal."

"Of course, go right in he is expecting you. My name is Lisanna by the way if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you." I gently bowed as I went around the front desk I got a chill as Lisanna spoke and my gut felt like it was telling me that I couldn't trust her.

I knocked on the large white door as a voice that put me at ease said "Come in"

I turned the gold knob revealing a lovely white and gold office with a short old man.

"Well Ms. Talia Heru Ficly?"

"Yes, sir"

"Please sit. I welcome you to Magnolia Academy. I am Principal Makarov Dreyar."

"Thank you sir, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I chatted with the old man for a good 5 minutes he apologized for my current situation meaning my fake parents' divorce, I told him about my uncle and how generous he is taking guardianship of me even though I don't technically live with him.

"Well then pleasantries aside, I must warn you there are some characters around most behave in school but outside can get nasty so be on guard especially a pretty young lady like yourself.

I smiled at him and nodded "Thank you sir I will do as you say."

"Well then here is your schedule go head to the student council's office and they will take your from there." He handed me a paper that held my full schedule and he got up to usher me out of his office.

I walked down the hallway filled with gossiping students wishing I knew what that felt like, I finally arrived at the student council room it was painted red with a strange symbol on it, it looked like a fairy with a tail.

I knocked gently as a voice sang out sending a chill down my spine.

"Come in~" it playful tone gave me goosebumps and a gut feeling that said runaway but open the door to find something amazing.

I gave in and slid open the door to find a large group of people who some I could see had the fairy symbol that was on the door somewhere on their bodies and in different colors and what I saw was not what I expected in the student council room.

There was a brawl in the center a pink haired boy and a raven haired boy where tumbling around on the ground as others were around chanting fight and in the far corner was a red haired pretty woman tied to a chair whose angry face scared me.

I stepped in and closed the door with a slam trying to gain there attention but it didn't work, until the red haired woman broke free from the ropes that bind her and joined the brawl but only for a split second as she knocked out the boys who immediately stood up and yelled profanities at her calling her Erza.

"…and you're the student council president you shouldn't be fighting with anyone in front of a new student no less." She screamed at the pink haired boy who instantly looked confused until Erza pointed at me which made everyone look over to me which I instantly blushed and smiled.

The pink haired boy smiled bigly which made my knees go weak for some reason, he straightened his school blazer that was missing the left sleeve to show his red fairy mark on his shoulder, he ran a hand through his bangs from his face up to an instant spike which made me think 'HOW?'

He walked over to me and held out his hand to me on closer inspection his uniform clung to his thick hard muscles that was easily defined, he a full half foot taller than me and by just being in his air I felt like I was going to faint, yet I was unsure why.

"Student council president Natsu Dragneel."

I took his large hand in mine and he gently took it but didn't shake it only grasping it.

"Talia Ficly, pleasure."

"Talia, a lovely name for a lovely brunette." He said as he gently took my pony tail and let my silky hair run over his calloused hand making sure not to tangle it, he then picked up my hand he still held and pressed his soft hands over the back of it.

My breath hitched and my mind fogged for a moment until I composed myself.

"Natsu you're scaring her." Erza said

"I can't help it I love new blood." I gently gasped remembering what I had heard this morning of the school gossip.

" _I wonder what HE will think of the new blood."_

So this pink haired idiot flirt was the HE they were talking about.


	2. Magnolia Academy

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 2. Magnolia Academy and Fairy Tail

I was introduced to everyone in the student council and the fairy symbol was the sign of the student council and anyone that was on the council had to wear one.

Natsu gave me a tour of the school showing me the gyms, the pool, the cafeteria, the theatre, and finally to my first class before the bell rang.

He roughly opened the door to the class keeping it open for me and closing it the teacher stopped rustling through papers on his desk and eyed the both of us.

"Class attend." The teacher screamed as everyone filed to their seats.

"Alright everyone, this is Talia Ficly make her feel at home."

Hands raised in the air in questioning manner all wanting to know about the new girl but they each went down when Natsu said one word.

"NO" Hands fell quickly is if they were on fire.

"Class is beginning you want to know about the new girl wait until after school." he said as he nodded to the teacher then he placed his hand on my back leading me down and aisle in front of him and showed me to an empty seat next to the window but in the second to last row I turned around to watch him sit in the empty desk behind me.

He smiled at me as he got comfortable and is smiled back and turned back around to learn Chemistry from Mr. Gildarts Clive.

First period was tense because I felt Natsu's glaring in the back of my head, he made me feel chills the whole period.

After class ended I was hounded by boys and girls alike asking questions, all the while I still felt his glare even through second period as I tried to pay attention to Mr. Macao Conbolt teaching math.

I took note vigorously even though my hand kept shaking, I wouldn't call it the creeps because I had felt those before and these weren't it.

The chills turned into a full on shake I felt like I was freezing or excited I couldn't tell, I could barely take notes in third period with Mr. Nab with History. But I felt instantly better when I felt a foreign heat draped along my arms and it was a black blazer with blue trimming and a missing right sleeve.

The heat from the blazer instantly calmed me down and the smell of cologne and smoke tickled my senses and made me tired but I sat straight letting blazer warm me up never once chilling down against my cold body.

Then after class was lunch time Natsu took back his blazer as he escorted me through the school back to the cafeteria where he stood in line with me, we didn't speak but he just stood there watching me even when I ordered the sushi platter and paid for it then he walked off motioning with his head for me to follow.

I was seated at a large table with the entire student council we sat at the edge of the table with Natsu right next to me they each laughed and cackled as I ate listening and watching occasionally answering the same questions I have been getting all day.

Until a certain question made me drop my chopsticks and choke. "So Talia are you a virgin?"

I grabbed my water and guzzled some of it trying to catch my breath.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked my face blushing madly as I felt his gaze on me once again but it was intense stronger even as if his gaze was a black hole.

"Oh its ok your reaction told us the answer." The bubbly short blunette said.

Lunch passed in silence at least from me I was way too embarrassed, after we said good bye to my new friends Natsu and I walked back to class in silence, but I could feel his glare looking over to me every once in a while.

We returned to our classroom and everyone was gawking and gossiping as if they knew something that I didn't, as I sat back in my chair as Natsu walked past he gently brushed his hand over my shoulder sending chills down my spine.

I felt his stare throughout the day but he almost never spoke to me, after school was when he spoke again.

"So Talia where are you going now?"

"Home my Uncle doesn't get off work until late tonight and I wanted to have dinner ready as thanks for taking me in."

"Alright then may I drive you home?" I blushed madly as he rested his chin on the back of his hand glaring at me through semi squinted eyes and a cheeky grin.

"O-o-ok." With that said he grabbed my hand and walked me out of the classroom never letting go of my hand as if to think I might run away and what worse is that people were staring.

I blushed so much today I already felt like I was going to faint, until we arrived at the student council room where everyone is he sat at his desk and said.

"I have some work to do but it will only take an hour then I will take you home." I nodded as he walked off to join the group and just as suddenly he was in a brawl with Gray again, who by the way is in his underwear again.

I decided to do my homework as I waited and it didn't take long for me to finish so I just watched as the student council went on with work, I had to move to a single chair off behind Natsu's desk as he had to sit and work.

But waiting for an hour was easy and went by quick and when I walked with the council to the parking lot I suddenly regretted waiting and wished I had just walked home but then I thought I don't think Natsu would have let me.

Because right in front of me was Natsu next to a red Ducati with flame and dragon designs as he took off his school blazer, his white button down shirt, and tie to reveal a form fitting black sleeveless shirt and he placed them in a small compartment wrapped in a plastic bag for protection on his bike and switched to a black leather trench that went past his knees that had a red dragon breathing fire in the form of an 'S'.

He put on black leather fingerless gloves then ran his hands through his hair waking up his spikes again and tucked his blue school pants into his black biker boots that now showed silver chains and 3 straps with silver buckles and handed me a black helmet with similar designs as the bike.

He took my school bag and put it in the compartment with his blazer and motioned from me to come over to him, he took my hair out of the pony tail I had letting my waist length dark brown hair fall and wave with the chilly wind.

He gently put the helmet over my head and adjusted the straps, then tapped the top.

"Comfortable?" I nodded and he gave me a smile as he mounted his bike making sure his trench flowed out, he motioned for me to mount and he grabbed each of my ankles and moved them into a comfortable position.

"Don't move your legs from that position, ok?"

"Ok" I timidly said. I squeaked when he grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his torso making me feel his rippling muscles and six pack that was rock hard.

I was spooning him and the heat he gave off sent even more chills down my spine, he move the tail of his trench to drape behind him and over my legs.

He started his bike which roared to life causing a vibration in no man's land, I blushed again at the foreign feeling as he sped out of the school parking lot and zooming down the street.

I laid my head against his back enjoying the whipping chill of the wind mixed with the radiating heat coming from the bike and Natsu.

When Natsu dropped me off he only said 'see you tomorrow'

Which I was glad about because I really didn't want to blush again as I was close to fainting, but as soon as I arrived in my room and plopped on my bed I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm still in my uniform and where I had plopped down yesterday, I was mad that it still felt like I had just got home from school but now I go right back.

I took off my uniform to shower leaving my uniform hanging in the bathroom to let the steam from the shower to work its magic freshening it so it would be okay to wear today.

After my morning routine my stomach grumbled in annoyance for skipping dinner last night, so I went to my kitchen and made myself a fried egg on toast making sure the yolk broke to let the yellow fluid cover the toast.

Cleaning up after I ate Owen knocked on my front door alerting me that it was time to go, the car ride was silent except for the radio we said our pleasantries as he dropped me off and I swore he could tell I had butterflies in my stomach.

The entire day Natsu barely left my side-AGAIN, he gave me the chills especially when he came up behind me during lunch and wrapped his arm around my shoulder giving him a yelp in surprise from me as I blushed profusely again.

The rest of the week went on the same he enjoyed toying with my personal boundaries then with the added stress of being in school for the first time and all the homework it was a bit overwhelming and by Friday I felt like I had a fever which didn't go unnoticed by a certain pink haired president and his council.

~Lunch time Friday~

I ate my sushi slowly as Natsu was bickering with Gray my face was hot and red from Natsu's earlier friendly hug he gave me from behind pressing his nose into my hair smelling it as if I was a flower.

"Talia are you ok?" I looked up to see the vice president Erza.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit stressed this school is different from what I am use to." I said looking down at my sushi.

"Well your stress levels are good then for what the girls and I have in mind for you?" My head instantly rose with excitement 'were they going to ask me to go shopping with them after school?' I thought with excitement Erza's words caused the table to look at us and even Natsu taking his place back my side as he looked at Erza with questioning look.

"The girls and I had decided that we think you should lose your virginity to Natsu." She said with a straight face and with stars in her eyes.

My dreams suddenly crushed at her words, making me bluish as red as her hair, "W-why s-s-should I do that-t-t?" I asked trying to concentrate on what I was doing trying not to faint.

"I don't mind, I have had my eye on you since you first arrived." Natsu said with his toothy grin.

"I have no idea what you guys are implying." I couldn't eat nor look at anyone all of the girls were looking at me with stars in their eyes.

"Well I know how painful a girls first time can be and with your stress levels Natsu is the best choice he is well skilled, he always knows every nook and cranny of each girl knowing what they need and what they like and never pushing their boundaries of what they don't like."

"They are right it is a talent of mine and I find very enjoyable to pleasure women call it a hobby." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder again leaning into me whispering in my ear.

"I promise I will make you feel like stress doesn't even exist." My face blushed red I could feel the steam escaping from my ears.

"NO, NO, NO I can't I am saving myself for marriage." I said shaking my head trying to calm down.

"I understand that Talia." Erza said with a straight face.

"But you don't have to although saving yourself for marriage is admirable but if both of you are in experienced he could really hurt you. Do you want to be writhing in pain on your wedding night or enjoying sweet love making?"

I was looking away from them trying to gather my thoughts as I was trying to contemplate what she was saying. 'if he is also a virgin will I really be in that much pain? How would Natsu treat me if I allowed this? Aahh I shouldn't be doing something like this I have a murderer on my tail.'

"Hey Talia?" Natsu's voice snapped me back to reality as he quickly grabbed my cheek and pulled me in for my first kiss.

I stood there shocked and unable to move, he barely moved keeping his lips on mine they were soft and filled with heat he didn't move and neither did I but I did close my eyes as soon as I saw him coming toward me.

In a swift motion he swiped his tongue over my teeth licking upward licking the inside of my top lip creating a line of saliva as he separated from my mouth.

I still didn't move but he did pull me towards his chest as I tried to regain control of my body that wouldn't move.

He smelled like Old spice cologne and smoke, I could feel his heart beating through his muscles and clothes right on my red face then hearing him talk.

"I like her, I will take her out tomorrow on a date to evaluate her style, then give me 2 weeks and her virginity will be mine." Natsu said clearly holding his smile but with his last statement I couldn't hold anymore and passed out.


	3. 2 weeks pt 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 3. 2 weeks pt 1.

I awoke with a jolt instantly remembering what had happened, I was promised to a guy I barely knew who was going to take my virginity in 2 weeks, how can I fight back when my heart says just go with it.

"You're not the first you know." I instantly became aware of my surroundings I was in the nurse's office with an elderly woman with pink hair.

"I'm sorry what?" she glanced at me with a frown and said "You aren't the first girl my son has decided to claim."

'Son?' I thought 'Pink hair makes sense' "Wait he has claimed others?"

"Yes his friends those girls they have all been with him and been his toys as he says but each one lost their fun and he moved on to the next, my son loves a new toy."

"He has been with all of them?"

"Indeed and when he has his sights set on a new target he gets them to confront her with questions finding out more about her until he decides he wants to make his move but this is the first time he has done it so quickly he usually waits for at least a month after meeting her."

I began slightly tearing up, "But I don't want to be someone's toy."

"Don't worry he would never hurt you mentally or physically, and as his adoptive mother I can't stop him he has done this since he hit puberty."

She came over to me with a glass of water and 2 small pills one blue and one white she handed them both to me and motioned for me to take them.

After I swallowed the pills and bean sipping the water I asked "what was these pills for?"

"Birth control and a vitamin." I practically spit into the water.

"I have to weeks to make sure the birth control is in you system enough for no accidents." I couldn't talk just stared at her in disbelief.

"The vitamin is good for your health you will need your energy to survive through what my son has planned for you so every morning before class come to me and I will give you these and on the weekend I will give you the doses to take home." She said as she handed me a small box with 2 compartments each with their own blue and white pills one said SAT and the other said SUN.

"Yes ma'am."

I finished the water to help my dry throat and calm my nerves, "If your done then get out of my office I hate teenagers." I squealed in surprise grabbing my bag and running for the door.

"One more thing." I stopped to look at her.

"When my son carried you in here he told me to tell you that he will pick you up at your apartment at 9 am be ready for your date."

"Yes ma'am thank you."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE."

"YES MA'AM." I said running for my life.

The rest of the day my heart was beating quickly and loudly and everyone was staring at me as if they could hear it, even Natsu had a huge grin in his face he even confirmed that his mother had told me what he wanted me to know about how he does things who he has been with as well as the pills and what time he is coming to pick me up tomorrow.

~9 am, Saturday~

After waking up at 7:30 I took the pills and began getting ready butterflies fluttered my stomach and telling Owen yesterday was quite easy when I thought he would get mad.

When I told him who I was going out with he gave me a look as if he afraid of him, I still don't understand why.

For the date I went with a black and white tank top with white lace trim, a pink mini skirt, and detached black and white sleeve on my right arm that matched the top, thigh high brown boots, and my hair up in the side ponytail.

I gathered my purse and sweater going over everything in my head as a knock came on my door looking at the time right on the dot.

I opened the door to see him in his biker outfit but with red pants decorated with flames tucked into his biker boots, and his toothy grin.

I returned his smile as best I could trying to hide my butterflies that were begging to crawl up my mouth, he entered my apartment complimenting on its décor as he helped me into my black sweater not being subtle as he ran his fingers over my neck sending shivers down my spine.

Before we left he wanted to be a Gentleman and meet my Uncle who was visibly shaking in Natsu's presents shaking his hand carefully and asking the question any Uncle would ask for the protection of his niece.

Then mounting his bike once again but this time he kept his own helmet and gave me a pink one that had gold keys and stars on it, he took down my hair once again letting my hair flow around me as he helped me with the helmet.

Our first stop was a restaurant for breakfast which I really wanted to skip because of the butterflies but as if he was reading my mind.

"You need to have food on your stomach for those pills your taking and a light breakfast will help settle the butterflies."

Natsu practically scarfed a buffet that wasn't on the menu while I had some pancakes and bacon, come to find he was right after eating I did feel better he paid for breakfast while I tried to adjust the gawks as everyone was watching us.

"It must still be early for them."

"Yeah I can't see a mark or his sign on her nor does she have the symbol anywhere."

I could the basic gossip but it made no sense 'Mark? Sign? Symbol?' back on his bike riding down the highway I heard him ask.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"I don't care you choose." I retorted but instantly regretted it as he might move up his deadline from 2 weeks to now and he made me blush and squeak as he replied.

"Good I know just where to go."

"If you knew where to go then why did you ask me where I wanted to go."

He didn't answer he only popped a wheelie making me grip him as he sped off laughing maniacally.

"KYAAA, I'M GONNA DIEEE" I screamed.

Luckily my worries were for not as he stopped at an amusement park, we rode on rides had lunch at the popular pizza place featured here and he even paid for games they we battled in he didn't even mind when I gave my purple monkey he gave to a child who was having a fit about being too small to ride the big coaster of the park.

He did make me blush when while walking he grabbed my hand and made me twirl as if we were dancing, then wrapping his arm around my shoulders still holding my hand as my arm draped over my chest.

We spent the whole day at the park he chose the rides the games and the food which I didn't mind I was always a push over when it came to dates.

But he seemed to have fun so I didn't mind and I had fun anyway because I didn't really like making decisions it always felt like too much work.

The park was closed now and the ride back to my apartment was slow as if neither of us wanted it to end, but it had to in front of my apartment he gave me a peck on the cheek burning it with his lips then pulled out a lovely flower that I had never seen before it was red with 6 petals and it faded to red towards the center of it.

"Plumeria, lovely yet poisonous, just like Me." He said in a voice that made my knees weak, I gently took it careful not to touch the flower itself.

He gave me one last smile as he walked off saying "Good night Talia see you on Monday."

"Good night see you then."

I ran into my apartment giddy as a playful kitten I placed the flower in a small cup then a glass fish bowl over it so the dust wouldn't get all over the place then washed my hands.

I took a bath still blushing from the date totally ignoring the real reason for the date he had planned until I realized he had been as close as usual.

"He was testing me." I practically screamed, he seeing what style he needed to use for when he was to make love to me and I forgot like an idiot letting him walk all over me just like the pushover I am and who knows what he will plan for me.

My blush had increased and it wasn't mixing well with the heat of the bath so I got out immediately but not too fast so I wouldn't get dizzy.

I changed clothes and went straight to bed still blushing I was in such a state of confusion my brain was telling me to make him stop but my heart was saying I like this so just let it happen.

~Monday~

School felt like any other day gossiping teens and all staring at me, a blush had plastered my face since Saturday because the birth control pills I was taking was giving me wet dreams which made me feel super awkward and going through the day with Natsu's stares wasn't helping I felt like he could see them.

Lunch came around and it was then that everyone was asking about our date and what my style was I also wanted to know but was super nervous as it felt like we was going to talk about more personal things like what color panties I was wearing.

"Talia's style is the Debutante Ball." He stated abruptly.

"I have never heard of that one." Levy said with curiosity.

"It means she likes it romantic but without being in control just like a dance between arranged fiancé's at the Debutants Ball."

"When on our date she didn't mind where I took her as long as I was enjoying myself and no matter where we went, she always had fun and like how she gave her stuffed animal to a crying child if there is something she doesn't like she will be assertive with it."

Everyone was impressed by his analysis including me I didn't even know that about myself.

"There is one thing I will have to be careful of though." He stated making everyone curious.

He looked over to me making me squeak instantly and he gently grabbed my neck moving his fingers around it as if he was massaging it or looking for something.

"Yeah, due to a child hood injury I am not sure of what her throat took some damage for that reason blowjobs are out of the question I could really hurt her."

"You can really tell that?" I asked blushing missing his warm fingers caressing my neck.

"Yup, and because my analysis is complete I know precisely how to proceed." He said giving me a menacing grin pulling me into a hug against his chest again.

After lunch we walked back to class I tried asking him questions but he wouldn't budge on telling me anything so I finally gave in and walked in silence even when he pulled me close to walk hand in hand.

The day continued without a hitch until it was 5 minutes before class got out and Natsu left early for what reason I didn't know but it seems everyone else did as they all looked to me.

I blushed in awkwardness 'I didn't say anything to him.' 'Did I?'

Natsu didn't return and as I left class I didn't see him until I was heading towards the front of the school where I saw him but it was the situation he was in that was curious.

He was leaning up against a door, the door looked like an ordinary broom closet on closer inspection but even stranger was that the leading hallways surrounding the door was blocked off by other student councils members not letting any students through.

Suddenly my arm was grabbed by the council member Juvia she hauled me through the students and tossed me gently pass the barrier of the council members, I regained my balance as all eyes were on me and Juvia took her place in line with the other members blocking off the other students.

I looked back over to Natsu who was coming over to me


	4. 2 weeks pt 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 3. 2 weeks pt 2. LEMON

He looked down to me and smirked.

"Talia will you please join me in the closet?" I looked at the door and saw that where its suppose to say Janitors closet it said Dragon's nest.

My face flushed 'just what is he planning?' I thought I looked around trying to find a way out but the walkways were blocked.

He gently placed an arm around my waist and lead me to the room he pulled a key from his belt unlocking it and opening it slightly inwards showing a dark room he pushed me in with a gentle force and came in right after me locking the door the door had no windows and with a flip of a switch I saw a small closet that was filled with shelves and boxes with unknown contents but on the ceiling was a iron hooks that held rope hanging down to small loops.

Natsu took my bag from me and place on a shelf by itself then look back towards me, I was shaking from his gaze he walked up to me and grabbed both of my hands pinning them above my head rigging each wrist within the small nooses that hung from the ceiling he tightened them making me unable to run or fight.

I wondered why I hadn't screamed for help yet but his eyes they said 'I will not hurt you' and a smile that said 'everything will be fine' he instantly began loosening my tie and unbuttoning my shirt revealing my impressive cleavage.

I gently moaned as his hand reached the place he had just revealed his hand caressing my skin sending chills making my nipples reach out to him through my shirt his hand went up to chin caressing it upwards to make me look at his handsome face as he leaned in and kissed me moving slowly then picking up speed but not moving too fast he brought up his other hand caressing my neck and fingering the top of each breast going no further.

He kiss was enticing making me feel like I never wanted to leave, he began to kiss across my face stopping at my ear to nibble and pull on it blowing hot air in it making my knees weak his warm cheek against my flushed one sent chills down my spine as his mouth found my neck he licked a sensitive spot and it was actually the scar that was my childhood injury he spoke of earlier.

He took the scar in his mouth and sucked the sensation made me yelp in surprise making the people outside the closet all stop talking as they each heard the yelp.

Natsu sucked on the scar making his mark holding me in place as he did so then released me licking the spot letting a drop of his saliva dribble down to the area between my cleavage his hot saliva made a pool of warmth in my lower region.

Then he knelt in front of me I struggled slightly worried as to what he might do but he grabbed my waist and held it in place and I could hear him sniffing around him.

"I can smell you, such a sweet smell, I can't wait to taste it."

I gasped loudly as I felt a small drop leak down my leg which he noticed as well.

"Aww you're so thoughtful." He slightly raised my skirt to reveal my black modesty shorts that I wear under every skirt. He put his tongue on my knee where to drop stop and he drew his tongue my leg sending me into a frenzy as his tongue awoke feelings I had never experienced before.

He finally stopped at my thigh right at the edge of my shorts and did a final lick then kissed that area sucking on it and licking it causing a hickey causing me to yelp loudly again.

"Mmm, Tasty"

Then he began unbuttoning the bottom buttons of my dress shirt pulling it out from being tucked in my skirt revealing my flat tummy he launched his tongue right inside of my belly button and began making out with it, I yelped at the impact and moaned at the feeling pooling more liquid in my nether region.

After what felt like forever he stopped kissing my navel and he reached around and unbuttoned my skirt but not removing it but just folding it down revealing the top of my nether region then doing the same with my modesty shorts.

"These are cute." He said fingering the top of my panty line that he now can see they were pink with hearts and strawberries on them.

He then began to run his fingers along the top of nether region that he just exposed until he felt a small lump on my left side.

"Heh baby maker number one." He said as he launched his mouth to the lump gently sucking on it causing another hickey and more sensations he kissed and licked the newly formed hickey hitting my left ovary then he did the same with the right finding the small lump first.

"And baby maker number 2." He sucked kissed and licked my right ovary making a matching hickey he then moved his mouth to the center of them not sucking but just kissing then moved back up to my naval as he repositioned my shorts and skirt.

Even as he was retucking in my shirt he still kissed my naval until the buttons were buttoned over it, he stood back up to see my sweaty flushed face he was so proud of his antics. He took my chin making me look at him he saw the glaze I had over my eyes as he took my mouth to his once again.

He broke the kiss and pulled down a small box from a shelf and inside this small box was a necklace it was a beaded necklace with a red pendant on the front the red gem was nestled into a metal casting of a dragon it was beautiful.

He draped it over my head and fastened it at the back. "You are to keep this shown at all times this pendant shows that you belong to me, from this point forward you are to do as I say and if you don't I will punish you and if you do then I will pleasure you as I see fit. You are to never take orders from anyone but me and if I do give you an indirect order the password is Igneel and don't worry the only bondage I will use on you is the ropes to hold your arms. No whips are chains this isn't Fifty Shades of Gray this is the Dragon's nest and you are my prey."

He began to button up my top buttons and tightening my tie then pulling out eh necklace making it lay on top of the tie. "Also the necklace has a special clasp and only I can remove it not even bolt cutters can break it."

I was still panting as he undid my arms and I fell forward into his hold he held me up and kissed the top of my head.

I began to get the feeling back in my legs but felt the wet pool that drenched my underwear and even the tender hickeys I now had.

It took me a couple of minutes but I was able to stand on my own and when I was able to walk he handed me by bag and we walked out of the room with the same scene as we went in I flushed red and turned to trying to hide but went straight into Natsu's chest.

"Aw you are so cute and innocent." He held me tight as he lead me passed the crowd and out to the parking lot where he did his style change from student to biker as I waited taking down my hair and braiding it to fit my helmet on.

He zoomed out of the school parking lot picking up speed when I really felt something new, the vibrations from the bike directly on my aroused womanhood was amazing.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah?" My breath quickened as I held tighter to his torso.

"Y-Your B-B-Bike." It was coming closer almost at the peak.

"What about it? Are you ok?" I squeezed him tighter as my head shot up and I screamed, I rested my head against his back as I descended from my high my panting was fast and my body weak. I felt him pull over in an alley and stopped.

He instantly turned to me as I fell forward and he caught me before I fell off the bike completely, I couldn't move, and he could see the result of my climax running and dripping from his seat.

"Damn bike that's my job."


	5. 2 weeks pt 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 4. 2 weeks pt 3.

I woke up in a strange way, my clothes were stiff my arms were tied above my head and I felt a bundle of fabric in between my legs which I had difficulty feeling.

I tried to look around and noticed more I was in a swanky hotel room, I was still in my uniform except I was deprived of my shoes, socks, blazer, and tie, even my hair was taken down as I looked up I saw that my hands were tied to the head board or the bed by the white scaly scarf that is only worn by the one and only Fire Dragon Natsu Dragneel.

"Your awake."

I looked over to the voice and saw him coming out of the bathroom wearing only black pants and a white towel draped around his neck using one side of it to rub the access water from his hair that dripped with water and cascaded down his chest over each ab making him glisten.

He was gorgeous.

I blushed at his state of dress and had to look away noticing that I had a rolled up towel in between my legs and it was damp but only on the spot that was touching my lady part.

The bed shifted as he jumped on it and rested his head on top of the towel his nose buried into it taking a deep breath.

"The scent of your orgasm is intense and amazing."

"That's what it was?" I said feeling the heat in my cheeks.

He looked at me over the edge of my skirt and nodded still smelling the wet towel, he wrapped his arms around my legs bringing his face closer to the towel and my lady part.

With my hands tied I couldn't do much and I was worried about what he had planned next, he sighed into the towel before he rolled off and sat next to me his hands grasped the bed caging me as he loomed over me and slowly descended until drops of water dripped on my face from his pink hair as his forehead touched my own.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to clean up your orgasm with my mouth?"

I screeched not loudly but it was quick as it was muffled by him plunging his tongue inside my mouth and grasping my head as he explored with his tongue.

He leaned up and it was then that I noticed he untied me as he had my wrists in each hand and brought my hands to his face breathing in the remains of my favorite perfume.

He quickly dropped them and stood up walking over to the window.

"You should go take a shower and clean up before I do it for you." I didn't hesitate to run to the bathroom and lock the door I leaned against it as I tried to regulate my breathing the bathroom was still warm and foggy from his shower.

I stripped from my uniform setting them on the counter with my wet shorts and underwear and my scent wafted through the bathroom it was musky and fruity.

I quickly turned on the shower not caring if it was cold at first the cold calmed my nerves and felt good after the nonstop heat that spread throughout my body from Natsu's adventures he had with me.

The water turned warm as I picked up the soap and began scrubbing away his saliva and my dirty lady part.

I rinsed my body enjoying the clean feeling and went to washing my hair letting more of the access brunette hair dye run through the drain then conditioned it letting it shine and smooth out.

After my shower I stepped out and grabbed a towel only using it on my body and ringing out my hair letting the brown clear water ring out of my hair as it would get color on the white towel.

It was then that I realized I had no clothes the only clothes I had were my uniform, I looked back over toward where I put it and it was gone only replaced with a pair of black boxers and a large black T-shirt with the same symbol that was on the back of Natsu's biker coat.

I felt cleaner but wearing his clothes felt strange I had never worn a man's clothing before, the shirt was a bit tight especially around my chest but it was comfortable and the boxers felt clean but dirty at the same time.

Just to make myself feel better I wrapped a hand towel around my chest binding them down a bit like a strapless bra it was tight but it made me feel more comfortable and the shirt wasn't as tight now.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Natsu now with his skin tight black biker shirt on laying on the other bed browsing through the channels of the 55 inch flat screen mounted on the wall.

"Where is my uniform?" I asked politely.

"I sent it down to the hotel cleaners you will get it back tomorrow." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"So you're not going to take me home tonight?" I asked with worry.

"Nope I already had my colleague call your uncle to tell him and he was cool with it."

"OY" was all I said I felt so tired and weak I had quite the day I looked up and saw the view from the window.

I walked over to the balcony doors with stars in my eyes as I saw the real stars glittering the night sky as the sun fell to its slumber.

What happened next was all too quick, I felt the back of the shirt I was wearing being lifted up slightly and all too quick Natsu grabbed the towel I had wrapped around my chest and he ripped it from me.

I squealed and grabbed my chest keeping them from bouncing against the black fabric as I looked at him.

"Hey come on."

"Sorry but it is dangerous to sleep in something so tight you could choke." He said putting it up to his face and smelling the clean water it soaked up from my big chest.

He smiled as he turned tossing it in the bathroom then looking back at me.

"Now then on to business!" He said with a glint in his eyes making me shake and fall to the floor.

He came over to me and picked me up bridal style my arms never leaving my chest, he sat me down on the bed he was laying on then he got on the bed behind me straddling me and making me lean against his rock hard body his arms snaked their way around my waist holding me close.

Then he started a movie, I couldn't stop shaking but after 30 minutes I calmed down getting into the movie.

Then our stomachs grumbled loudly at the same time Natsu paused the movie and pushed me away from his chest as he dialed for the front desk.

"This is Natsu could you send up my usual please? Thank you so much."

He hung up the phone and had my lean on him again as he pressed play, after 15 minutes a knock came to the door he removed me from his chest again and got up opening the door letting a waiter rolled in 2 trays of food and from what I could see it was practically a buffet.

He removed the covers and I saw foods of all kinds, seafood, sushi, steaks, a pizza, noodles, pasta, burgers, ice cream, shakes, cakes, pies, sodas, teas, waters, juices, beer, wine, tequila, vodka, rum, whiskey, and so much more.

"There is no way we can eat all of this." I said rather loudly.

"Maybe you can't but I can. You just take what you want and I will eat the rest." He said handing me an empty plate.

"Your seriously going to eat all of this?"

"Sure am whatever you don't eat."

He immediately began pouring himself a drink of vodka and a dash of rum and began drinking it while eating one of the steaks.

I grabbed some sushi, a slice pf pizza, half of a burger, half of a steak, a side of spaghetti and a soda. I sat down on the other bed as he pressed play and began shoveling in more food and drinking more rum.

I ate in silence as he practically slurped down everything after I was done I went back for a chocolate milk shake, a slice of triple chocolate cake, a scoop of mint ice cream, and a slice of grasshopper pie.

I had never had such a big dinner even though I didn't eat most of it and by the time I sat down to eat my desert he was finished with the first tray and began working on the desert tray.

'How can he shovel in all of that and still be sexy? What the heck did I just call him?' I thought to myself my blush creeped up to my cheeks but the heat was cooled as I took a bite of mint ice cream.

When the movie ended I finished my last bite and Natsu chugged the last drink of tequila the trays were now empty and in his small stomach.

I put my plate and trash on top of the tray as Natsu did the same and he pushed them out of the door leaving them in the hallway.

I sat on the bed I woke up in running my hands through my hair trying not to show how awkward I felt, which he only made it worse by turning off the light and the only light was coming through the window from the city view and the full moon.

Which was instantly blocked out by the curtains closing the room was quiet I couldn't hear him at all but I could hear was the A/C blowing fresh cold air and my own heart beating rapidly.

The bed shifted as he jumped on me pinning me to the bed I still couldn't see him but I felt his presence he quickly grabbed the blankets from under me and pulled them out then draping them over us as he laid down on top of me using my chest as his own personal pillow.

I was shaking as he steadied his breathing and wrapped my arms around his head then snaked his arms around my waist.

I was shaking but he decided to calm me by using his fingers to rub up and down my spine, his breathing matched with mine as I calmed and before long I was out again.


	6. 2 weeks pt 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Sorry for the long wait on the update but I got a really bad review that knocked me off my game but I am back and with a new chapter enjoy.

Chapter 5. 2 weeks pt 4

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the window I had never felt so good nor have I had such a deep sleep it was then that I remembered where I was.

I noted the dead weight body that was still lying on my belly but now my shirt was rode up letting his hot cheek and soft lips rest on my bare tummy his hot breathe sending shivers down my spine and his light snores becoming gentle and disappearing as he awoke from the bright light as well.

He moved his head pushing his cheek from my skin and letting his lips caress me more giving me goosebumps and then the hotel phone rang making me jump which caused him to awaken fully and laugh at my early morning jumpiness.

He rolled off of me as he answered the phone as I sat up on the bed, I scratched my head pulling my shirt down.

"Ok thank you send them up." He said before he hung up.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"That was our wakeup call to tell us its time to wake up to get ready for school our uniforms are done and are being brought up as we speak." He walked off into the bathroom shutting the door.

I got up and stretched I wasn't sure why but I felt a bit less nervous then before it was like I was getting comfortable with his antics.

I walked over to the vanity and began running my hands through my hair as he walked out rubbing his head making his hair spikey.

"There is a clean woman's brush in the top drawer on the left." He said looking at me.

"Oh thank you." I said opening the drawer to not only find the brush but also finding unused makeup, deodorant, and even small boxes of tampons or pads.

I took out the brush and began brushing my hair but apparently I was being too rough because he came up from behind me taking the brush from my hand and gently ran it through my long brown hair.

"You have to be gentle when brushing your hair otherwise you will cause split ends and damage even more so to hair that has been dyed." I gasped whipping around to look at him.

I didn't have to say anything because continued to brush my hair then said.

"On your first day of school your school jacket had residue from your hair and I could smell the ammonia that lingered." I was shaking at his gentle fingers as they gently caressed my hair and massaged my scalp as they pulled it all up into my signature side pony tail tying it off with the same pink ribbon I wore yesterday.

"That and your roots are showing." I gasped again whirling around to look closely to find a few millimeters of my mother's gold hair peeking out of my head.

"Why did you dye such lovely gold." I blushed and looked away.

"Because I like brown." I lied in fact I hated the brown and I really missed my golden tresses but I needed to be convincing to hide from the murderers who were looking for me.

Then a knock came to the door, Natsu walked over and opened it to find a bellboy pushing 2 breakfast trays and another one following him carrying in our uniforms cleaned and pressed and contained in plastic covering.

Our uniform were hung in the closet as Natsu turned on the TV again as we ate our huge breakfast buffet that consisted of waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal, fruit, milk juices and water.

I filled a plate with some waffles, a bit of fruit, some chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes topped with whip cream and syrup, some bacon, and a glass of milk and a small glass of orange juice.

We watched a movie that was on as we ate, well I ate while Natsu scarfed everything down his hatch barely stopping to breathe.

After breakfast I applied the deodorant sample and a bit of makeup while Natsu was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face.

Then we switched I brushed my teeth and did my business then changed into my clean uniform while Natsu changed in the bedroom.

I was straightening my tie when a knock came on the bathroom door.

"Hey you about ready?" he asked

"Yeah you can come in." I said easily.

He opened the door to show he was wearing his uniform then he looked me over in the mirror as if he was making sure everything was in place.

I look towards him as he handed me my book bag and then I followed him out of the room and down to the parking lot where he pressed a button on a regular key chain as a fiery red Camaro chirped.

"This beauty is called Igneel I named it after my late father." He said with disdain.

"Your father?" I asked.

"My adoptive father he disapeared 7 years ago, but I will tell you more about him another time." He said with discomfort.

"Where is your bike?" I asked.

"After that bike made you orgasm without my consent I am not letting you back on it for a while." He said as he opened the passenger side door helping me inside as I blushed remembering what happened.

The Camaro had a burning incense smell as well as a spicy cinnamon under smell.

And hanging around the rearview mirror was a silver figurine of a dragon that had ruby eyes and blood red scales.

He slammed the door after he saw I was fully inside then he walked around as I admired his fire decorations on his dashboard and upholstery.

He got in on the driver side and started the car it rumbled and growled as it came alive as if a sleeping dragon was being awoken after a long sleep.

I loved the rumble and the smell even the powerful glint in Natsu's eyes that I had never seen before.

As soon as we got onto the open road of the high way headed for school it was like he was an entirely different person.

The ride was silent accept for the roar of the car and the music that played rather loudly but I enjoyed it I could relax instead of gripping Natsu's waist for dear life.

I didn't realize that I had dozed off until I heard Natsu calling me to wake up.

I looked around to see we were at school already.

"Man you must have either been really tired or really comfortable." He said as he got out and came around opening my door helping me out.

I got so many looks from others but none that really hurt as Natsu's hand was still in mine that radiated warmth that gave me a spark of courage.

He walked me to class as more people stared but he didn't stay in the classroom as he had student council business to take care of before class started which left me to try to copy the homework of my classmate Levy that sat in front of me only to find that she had a folder with my name on it which held all of my homework completed by Levy.

"Natsu asked me to do this for you." She said with an easy smile.

"I am so sorry." I felt guilty.

"It was no trouble this class is fairly easy and your homework got completed within 10 minutes so it wasn't much of a pain." She said nonchalantly.

So for the next half an hour I talked with Levy about books, homework, and her boyfriend until the student council came in took their seats just as the bell rang.

I spoke with Levy throughout the day even at lunch as I sat eating my sushi while Natsu fought with Gray again and her boyfriend Gajeel sat next to her only when he wasn't being brought into Natsu's fight.

At the end of the day Levy and I had practically become best friends under the watchful eyes of both Natsu and Gajeel who fought with each other as they followed us occasionally glancing our way.

We sat in the park having Ice cream that Natsu and Gajeel paid for while they continued to fight.

As the sun went down Levy and Gajeel walked off to get in a black and grey Nissan that looked medieval, Natsu drove me home as my mind made a list of the book Levy requested from me and the ones that she offered to let me borrow.

Natsu looked like he was pissed but he didn't give off any heated anger and it was because of his fights today had left him tired and wanting more.

He didn't walk me to my apartment but just dropped me off as his mind was still on fighting and wanting to get home.

I however packed the books I had to let Levy borrow enjoying being back home, even when Owen came in to check on me and have a conversation as I made us dinner in his kitchen and we ate in silence as we watched tv together.

That night I had difficulty falling asleep as I felt cold and couldn't find a comfortable position but eventually I passed out only to wake up the next morning my shirt rode up my legs spread and a pillow right where I found Natsu the morning before as if I was unconsciously was missing him.

Which made me blush and become super flustered and even as I dressing for the day I couldn't shake the feeling and my heart kept pounding I couldn't even eat breakfast because my nerves were shot.

I tried eating one bite but it sent me right to the bathroom heaving bile and dry heaving, I was nervous my heart wanted to see him and a small twinge of fear mixed with excitement as I knew I was to see him in just a few short hours but a loud honk from outside instantly told me I would be seeing him a lot sooner than I had previously thought.

I grabbed some mint gum quickly thrusting it in my mouth and chewing it getting rid of the bad taste in my mouth along with the stench.

I paced myself down the stairs as my heart quickened its pace on each slow step, I finally reached the outside, the bright sun blinding me as a heavenly figure stood leaning against his red Camaro he smiled at me my face flustered, my stomach churned, my heart was beating so fast I was scared he would hear it.

He didn't say anything but he did open the passenger side door and hold it open for me, I slid in and he closed the door the rumble of the car helped my nerves and calmed me easily even the scent was calming easily knocking me out again.

I was awoken again with a gentle hand continuously caressing my cheek and then a heated peck on my lips fully awoke me as a shock ran through my body.

"KYA, SNEAK ATTACK." I screamed as he laughed at me.

"HAHAHA your sleeping face is too cute." My face blushed as all nervousness from this morning flew out the window as I enjoyed his childish antics.

Today I got more looks then yesterday each one gave me an unsteady feeling the worst one was from the source his gaze felt hot and gave me the chills and there was an itch in the back of my mind as if I was forgetting something and whenever I tried to remember what I had forgotten I had the feeling from this morning crash over me again.

Fear, doubt, worry, nervousness, and ticklish each one swam through my body each time I tried to remember that itch.

I racked my brain throughout the day but nothing was registering, during last class Natsu rushed out of the room 5 minutes till the end and then the itch came back I tried to remember but it just wasn't clicking nothing was.

After class I decided to go to the back of the school to walk around the park before heading home and I was almost there while enjoying the spring cherry blossoms as the blue haired student council member suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Oh hello Juvia." I asked in a friendly manner but I had a sudden twinge of fear run through me as the itch was came back even more painful than ever.

"Trying to run huh? The boss doesn't like runners nor being kept waiting." She said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

I gulped as I saw her tower over me, she grabbed my wrist and ran as fast as she could back towards the school I tried my best to keep up and we passed many students and I heard many say.

"There she is."

"Oh she is in for it now."

"She is gonna be in so much trouble."

"Do you think he will drop her?"

I was confused as to what was happening until we slowed to a stop and I gently fell on the floor looking around the itch was satisfied as I remembered and I mentally slapped myself at my stupidity screaming at myself ' _how could you forget something to important it was the reason he began to follow you around._ '

I sat in the clearing surrounded by student council members blocking off other students as a shadow loomed over me.

My nerves were as shot as ever as I shook his frustration was evident and I could practically feel his anger.

"So you tried to run from me huh?"

"No-I-I…" He grabbed my wrist and hauled me over his shoulder quickly yet mildly gentle.

"I won't accept excuses." He went inside the Dragon's nest and as soon as the door shut everyone jumped as a loud noise sounded from the closet.

"KYAAAA-HAAAAA-AHHHH"


	7. 2 Weeks pt 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

~Last time~

"I won't accept excuses." He went inside the Dragon's nest and as soon as the door shut everyone jumped as a loud noise sounded from the closet.

"KYAAAA-HAAAAA-AHHHH"

Chapter 7. 2 weeks pt 5

He must be experienced if he can do all of this within a minute,

Once inside the Dragon's nest Natsu gently dumped me on the floor and he quickly spread my legs and planted himself in between and unbuttoned my shirt latching his mouth onto the top of my breast suckling roughly on the skin as he positioned his clothed hard member tip directly on my clothed clit.

He began a rough rocking motion his clothed tip continuously hitting my virgin clit as he sucked hard on the sensitive skin at the top of my breast as his thumbs raked over my clothed nipples.

The sudden sensation made me scream out in pleasure.

"KYAAAA-HAAAAA-AHHHH"

My moans matched his rocking as his mouth switched to the other breast making another deep purple hickey.

"You gonna try to run from me again Talia?"

"I wasnt trying to ru-Aah" I tried to say but was cut off by a rough thrust pushing harder against my clit.

"Don't lie to me. I dont like it when I am lied too." He said picking up his pace.

He buried his face in my neck wrapping his arms around my waist keeping up his rhythm but now kissing my neck.

"Now...lets...try...this...again...you...gonna...try...too...run...again?" He said in between thrusts.

"NO...Natsu...I...Wont...Run...Again." He thrusted one last time and kept his pressure constant sitting up and looking at my flushed face then leaning down to capture my dry lips with his own.

He released "Good girl." He got off and picked me up from the floor just to lace the hans through the nooses making me hang but this time he reached in between my legs and pulling out a stool for me to sit on then he took out a chair that was shorter then the stool.

He sat down and spread my legs and buried his face under my skirt licking at my thighs while holding my outer thighs the pace of his tongue was building up the orgasm that he started with my punishment.

His pink hair sticking out from under my skirt and the sight made my heart flutter more then before.

'Am I falling for him?' I thought to myself 'Would he let me confess?' 'What would change?'

My thoughts were broken as he bit down on my thigh an sucked hard as his hands snuck around my waist and grasped at my butt cheeks squeezing them making me cry out as an orgasm washed over me.

"Finally an orgasm that I caused, smells delicious."

He picked up my butt from the chair to remove my modesty shorts releasing a breeze of my scent through the room, he put the shorts on a shelf and was headed right back under my skirt when a knock came to the door.

"What?" He asked no one in disbelief.

He was seething with anger as he got up and marched over to the door opening it slightly to only show himself but not me and it helped when he shut off the light.

~Natsu's POV~

I was seething with anger it is a rule to never disturb me when I am in the nest.

I opened the door to find my least favorite person.

"Lisanna, you know the rules why are you disturbing me?"

She tried to indulge me by rubbing her hands over my chest.

"Natsu dont be mad I wanted to see you again and be your toy again.

"I already have a toy." I said trying to close the door but she held it open and even kept pushing it trying to view my property.

"True but i have heard rumors about how she isn't really a virgin, or the fact that the throat injury wont give you what you want when you know I am amazing at it."

'She is trapping me' I thought to myself as I felt her hand try to go lower and her pushing on the door try harder.

I roughly pushed her away then I walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.

"Lisanna you know the rules. My toys are not allowed to fall for me and if and when they do they will no longer be touched by me again, your lucky I didn't convince Master to kick you out of Fairy Tail for your insolence."

Lisanna began to shake in anger, I took out my panic button from my pocket telling the others I have a pest, then I saw something that really coursed anger through me.

I saw Lisanna's idiot followers trying to break into my nest and one of them being Hibiki Lates that really made my blood boil as he is known as the virgin slayer, going as far as rape to enjoy the bliss of a virgin.

I snapped I pounded against the door growling at them as fire was practically surrounding me in anger, I jumped on all of them as they student council rounded the corner leaping into action.

I beat the crap out of Hibiki myself as I let Mira and Elfman take care of their little sister while the others punished everyone else.

As I looked down at Hibiki his unconscious bloody face told me my point had gotten across, i stood p and marched over to Lisanna.

"If you ever try anything like this again i will not hesitate to have you kicked out of Fairy Tail I don't care what anyone says. Your getting on my nerves Lisanna and if you ever had any chance of getting back with me it all just went down the drain with this stunt. Mira Elfman get her out of my sight." I said with anger slowly calming as the others dragged off the others and a janitor came around to clean up the blood.

I made sure the nest was locked and went to the bathroom to wash my hands and splash cold water on my face, then I returned to the nest I took a deep breath and entered making sure the door was closed and locked before turning the light back on.

I could hear her breathing was even and calm. 'So close' I thought. I gently removed her hands from the nooses and picked her up to lay her down on the floor, I ran my fingers over her forehead her eyes were closed enjoying the deep sleep bliss of her orgasm.

Her beauty was haunting like it was familiar I picked up her hand and kissed it "What are you doing to me Talia?"

I took her shorts and put them back on making sure not to wake her then I cleaned her up a little straightening any messy clothing and buttoning up her blouse to hide the punishment hickeys.

I carried her out of the nest and out to Igneel laying her gently in the back seat making sure she had a seat belt around her before taking her home.

During the drive she slightly stirred but didn't wake up I kept glancing at my rear view mirror to see the enchanting vision that laid asleep.

It was one my rules they dont fall for me but I didn't have a rule that said I couldn't fall for them, which is annoying because I had never had this problem, Lisanna was a childhood friend and when we both hit the age 16 she became my toy for 2 years my longest toy but then she confessed to me and I turned her down I am not the love type of man.

There is too much crap in this world and someone needs to try and fix it I dont have time for a girlfriend let alone a wife or kids, but this girl she is different I keep imagining her and I going on adventures and helping fix the world. It use to be just me, but now there's her, she is clouding my thoughts with thoughts and instead of pissing me off like they should they calm me down.

I should drop her like any other toy who fell for me but I really dont want to, I want all of her to belong only to me.

Damn it.


	8. 2 Weeks pt 6

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 8. 2 weeks pt 6.

I woke up the next morning and I was in my bed at my apartment still in my uniform but without my blazer tie and shoes, yesterday's orgasm had made my underwear and shorts stiff and entirely uncomfortable.

I got up and took a bath cleaning myself of yesterday's adventure as well as the scare I had, 'I can't run from him he will find me and he will punish me each time doesnt matter if I forgot or not.'

After a nice bath I still had a good hour and a half before I need to leave so I decided ro run through my homework only to find it all gone again, so I did some tidying up around my apartment did some laundry and made some breakfast just in time to dress and leave.

My heart raced instantly as I ran out of the complex only to find the red hot Camarro and his Godly owner leaning against it his salmon bangs making his allure that much more well alluring.

We spoke no words only my blushing smile and his gentle hand leading me to his car and capturing my lips with his up against his car before making me sit and closing the door and once again his fast rumbling car making me pass out.

He kept up his intimacy throughout the day wrapping his arm around me when ever he got the chance, sniffing my hair as his arms wrapped around me from behind, and instantly kissing me always pushing me up against the nearby wall, table, or desk.

Even surprising me so much as I walked with Levy from the girl's bathroom talking about books when he came up beside us pushing me against the wall and kissed me pushing his body against mine leaving Levy shell shocked as a third wheel but only for 30 seconds when he stopped planted one last kiss on my forehead then ran to the boy's bathroom.

I walked with Levy trying to catch my breath as she laughed and talked about how my life is like one of our many romance novels we love so much.

When the day was done we didnt go to the Dragon's nest but he did give me a ride to my apartment where he invited him self in and we sat on the couch making out for a good 20 minutes his hands never leaving my back as they ran calming circles down my spine sending chills.

He left when Owen returned from work and it was time to cook him dinner, but not before he reminded me.

"Dragon's nest tomorrow then a date on Saturday no forgetting this time." He smirked at me making me blush realizing that he knew I forgot yesterday but still punished me.

But with his reminder I couldn't forget, I blushed thinking about how much farther he was going to push me tomorrow he hadn't seen me naked or any part of me fully exposed.

'Will he do that tomorrow?' I asked myself.

'Expose a part of my body and toy with it to orgasm?' I blushed even harder thinking of his rippled body on mine pleasuring me his tongue licking where no tongue has touched before and his manhood inside...

'SQUEEEEEEEE' I was going to lose my virginity to him in about a week and he would keep pushing me over the edge finding out every sweet spot of my body so that when next Saturday comes around he will know where to touch, where to kiss, where to lick , and where to suck, to caress me into plenty pleasureful orgasms making me pass out and sore the next day.

Thinking about it now and to someone as handsome and playful as he is, I am glad I am losing it to him not just someone like him but exactly him the Dragon Sex God Natsu Dragneel.

I had to splash cold water on my face to keep my blushing face from making me sick before returning to my bed to pass out having wet dreams all night making my virginity frustrated at its 'lacking in attention' but maybe just maybe it will get a bit of attention today just that thought alone makes my deep red blush return and with a quick shower all proof of frustration was washed down the drain without to much touching as it waited for more experienced hands to work there magic.

The drive to school was awkward as I felt him gaze over to me every once in a while.

"Are you feeling OK? Your face is really red." He said switching hands on the wheel and placing his hand on my forehead his warm hands that still smelt of his morning shower and a spritz of Old Spice Cologne tingling my nose.

"No I am fine just blushing thinking about the Dragon's nest." I said gently touching his hand unconsciously telling him to remove his hand at which he obliged.

"Oh so your just nervous. HaHa virgins are adorable blushing at anything sensual. Its really cute." His experienced words making me blush harder.

I was impressed with myself that I was able to stay awake during the drive to school and his continuous kissing traps and intimate hugs building my frustration even more making me need to be excused to the restroom and clean myself almost every 2 hours.

Until finally last class Natsu got up to leave the classroom 5 minutes before the bell but before he left he leaned down and kissed me again but only for 4 seconds as if reminding me of my fate.

His retreating figure smirking proudly as he headed to set up his trap for his prey and all eyes were on me, my breath hitched and the last 5 minutes flew by as my mind was elsewhere.

When I exited the classroom last Juvia was waiting outside and she and Levy escorted me down the halls students opened the hall so not making traffic and making Natsu wait I was shaking my breathing was erratic and I saw in each of the passing students eyes practically screaming ' dead virgin walking.'

It wasn't until we reached the hall and I saw Natsu leaning against the wall waiting for me that my nerves shot my stomach was in knots and my breathing wasn't going fast enough.

Levy placed a calming hand on my shoulder "Its OK Talia he wont hurt you and if he does its always for pleasure never for too much pain." I took long deep breaths nodded in acknowledgment to her calming words as she released my shoulder they both taking their places in line keeping other students out as I entered the clearing and faced my dragon who smiled at his prey's arrival.

He walked up to me staring down into my eyes and placed a gentle hand on my face and I unconsciously pressed my hand deeper into his touch just as he knelt down and kissed me again but this one wasn't rushed or hurried.

It was calm and pleasureful he pressed his hand on the small of my back pushing me around him and toward the nest unlocking the door and gently opening it.

I walked into the dark room through the small opening of the door I was left in the dark as he entered closing and locking the door behind him.

When the light came on I didn't have time to register anything as I was instantly pushed up against the back wall face first his body pressed into my back and his mouth connecting with my sweet spot on my neck sucking lightly and his hands reaching around my waist undoing my blazer I was gasping and moaning enjoying the feel of his steamy, rock hard body rubbing against mine as he bucked his hips rubbing his clothed member against my clothed bouncy butt.

His hands were quick as they took off my blazer undid the top buttons of my shirt and loosening my tie, he instantly turned me around making me gaze at his glassy eyes that glared into mine he captured my lips with his enjoying his taste and he enjoying mine my hands found his back as he raised my legs making me wrap them around his waist and his hands running along my sides lightly tickling me.

Then his hand found there way to my arms his lips kissing down my left arm and lightly sucking on my wrist as if he was a hungry vampire, he took both of my arms and tied them up as his lips returned to mine sa if they missed me for years.

His body never faltered or shook he was gentle and pleasureful as he caressed my body and his hands undid the last few buttons of my shirt pulling it from being tucked in my skirt and he reached in between my legs pulling a stool under my butt making me sit.

He quickly pulled a chair out for him to sit as his eye went straight to my stomach and lower regions, before he actually sit he captured my lips again his hands on my face stroking my cheeks he then pulled away gasping.

"Try to stay awake for as long as you can." He said with urgency.

"OK." I said through harsher gasps then him.

He released my face and ran them down slowly drawing lines on my collarbone, upper chest, through the middle of my breasts, down my stomach his eyes following his fingers but his head never leaving from my line of sight.

Until his hands went under my skirt and pulled down my shorts and when they were off he sat down his breathing was now normal as he gently spread my legs and situated himself in between but instead of going straight for the core he opened more of my shirt showing off my flat tummy and the tops of the still purple hickeys he left when he found my ovaries.

He delve his tongue right into my belly button he held my waist in place and he made out with my naval his tongue tickling me his body heat was warming my core as he laid right over it to get to my stomach.

his hands were exploring my bare back and easily running over my bra strap until he decided to snap the clasp making my large breasts bounce at their minor freedom, his mouth continued its kissing on my naval as his hands rubbed my entire back and gently running along my sides occasionally nudging the sides of my breasts then his hands went lower following his head as it kissed down my stomach and he easily found my left ovary kissing it through my skin re bruising the hickey as he held my hips in place then moving to the right one as his hands drew downward.

Both hands laid against the hem of my skirt as he straightened up awaiting the show his hands were about to show him, he stared in awe as his hands lifted my skirt showing my pink strawberry panties he knelt in his nose finding my core and he smelt me as his hand drove around my thighs grasping my panty covered cheeks squeezing them gently and rolling them in circles.

His mouth opened and began to taste the frustration that built on them all day his hot saliva soaking my panties warming my core and all I could see was his pink spikey hair poking out from under my skirt as he licked and kissed my panty covered womanhood.

It wasn't long before I felt the warmth pool in my belly and lightly splash my panties his tongue licking up any escaping droplets, My body recovering from its release and I tried to do as he said fighting off the exhaustion.

He removed himself from my core as I was as clean as I could get at the moment he then used his fingers to trace my breasts just before he grasped them gently squeezing them as he dipped his forehead against mine looking into my tired glassy eyes.

"You taste delicious Talia, I cant wait to taste all of you." His kneading on my breasts were pleasing as the weight was no longer on my back and now in the hands of someone else.

He rubbed his member along the line of my womanhood eliciting waves of pleasure running through my body as I released my second orgasm this time my virgin body unable to take the amount of pleasure it knocked me out once again.


	9. 2 Weeks pt 7

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 7.

I woke up to pleasure I felt waves of pleasure running through my body and warmth against my...

Bolting upright to only to be pulled back down, my arms were tied up against a cherry wood headboard in the same white scaly scarf I would recognize anywhere, looking down where I felt wet warmth, Natsu was in between my legs again licking my wet panties making me moan out loud at his ministrations.

"You're awake." I said with his mouth still against my clit.

"I told you to stay awake for as long as you could."

"And I did." I replied with a shaky breath that hitched when he bit down on my covered clit making me moan out loud again, he took my bundle in his mouth and sucked pulling the surrounding juices from my panties.

"I dont like it when people dont listen to me, Talia, looks like I will need to punish you again." He said with my clit still in his mouth sending vibrations to my center.

I breathed quickly as my pleasure was building, he crawled up my body and planted himself in between my legs as his mouth found my lips and kissed me, he licked along my bottom lip asking for entrance which he got anyway when his hand found my womanhood and took my covered clit in his fingers and gave a hard pinch.

I gave out a gasp which he took to plunging his tongue in my mouth as his fingers rubbed circles around my clit as his nail was gently scraping against my covered skin making me moan into his mouth while his tongue explored my tongue, teeth, and inner cheeks.

I gasped again when I felt his tip being pressed against my clit applying pressure as now both his member and his hand was working me while his hand also massaged his member.

He picked up a thrusting motion with his hand applying sweet pressure against my clit and his tip occasionally kissing my panty covered puckered opening his other hand went to massaging my covered breast kneading it gently applying pressure against the hickeys he made earlier he kept up his ministrations until I felt foreign warmth leak on my panties sending heat waves rushing through me making me orgasm again.

He stopped moving mostly but still kept up gentle kisses while gently thrusted and I felt more foreign warmth soaking me he then pulled away from my mouth and laid his sweaty head against my neck.

"Talia...you...are...amazing" He said with gasping breaths.

He lifted himself up and went back down picking up my skirt and gazing at the soaking wet panties, he pulled my skirt down a little covering the mess until he reached up my skirt and pulled down my panties.

I gasped with embarrassment as I felt the chilly air I quickly closed my legs as he leaned over me and gazed at my lower region that was only covered by my skirt.

"Talia do you have any idea how much I want to see you right now?" He sighed loudly sending a heat wave under my skirt and dancing over my wetness. "But it is still to early." He said getting up and going over to a cherry wood dresser and looking around now I was in a new room.

The room was large with orange walls, posters of bands and famous people, each piece of furniture was beautiful cherry wood, the bed was king sized with silky orange and red satin sheets with a comforter embroidered with flames, and in the corner of the room that stood out was a tall cat play house that had a blue cat perched at the top taking a nap.

"That's Happy." I heard Natsu speak he was back by my legs now with black shorts in his hand with decorated flames dancing on it, he pulled my legs apart slightly slipping the shorts over my shoes and looking at them now was actually Natsu's boxers, he pulled them up my legs and without looking he situated them in place, replacing my dirty panties.

He moved his hands around to my butt and unzipped my skirt easily pulling it down I felt so weird only wearing his underwear to protect myself from him, he tossed my skirt in a dirty clothes hamper across the room, he went over and picked up the blue cat, he came back over and placed him on my belly, the cat rolled around and using its paws it kneaded my stomach then walked around to find a comfortable position and went back to sleep.

Its purrs were vibrating me and tickling my belly, Natsu went around taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers and showing off his toned body covered in sweat then crawled into the bed with me he undid my arms, then went to undressing me taking off my blazer, school shirt and tie tossing them in the same clothes hamper then removed my glasses placing them on the bedside table, he was careful to not disturb Happy, lucky for me I was wearing a purple camisole, he then pulled the covers out from under us then covered us leaving Happy underneath still sleeping.

He leant down and gave me a long sweet kiss then dropped his head on my breasts and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close, after he was comfortable I placed my hands on his shoulders and he clapped twice making the lights shut off.

I was left in the dark, feeling his hot breath running over my covered breasts I felt Happy purring tickling my stomach and Natsu's heart beating against my side while his hands traced shapes on my back and waist while he rubbed his face against my bouncy cleavage.

I felt peaceful and safe so it wasn't long before Natsu slipped into his perverted dreamland making me chase him right after.

I looked down and I saw my pink frilly nightgown and robe my gold hair was falling along my shoulders, I saw a trickle of light through 2 small holes, looking through them I saw him, his spiky hair and beady red eyes, he was surrounded by flames and pointed his shiny gun right at me, I was shaking and crying I saw him shoot my parents again, I covered my mouth to hide my sobs I wanted to run, I needed to run, but his eyes they held blood and revenge, but I also saw love, and remorse as if...

"Talia..." I know that voice.

"Talia...ake up." It sounds serious almost frightening but held sorrow and worry.

"..our dreamin...wake u..." I felt my world shaking my body was shaking in fear and warmth on my shoulders was also shaking me.

"Talia, please wake up." I squinted at his booming voice, I opened my eyes gently to see Natsu's worried face looming over me, I felt warmth running down my face.

"Natsu?" he picked me up and cradled me against his chest.

"Thank the Gods, I have been trying to wake you up for a ten minutes. What happened in your dream?"

I nuzzled his chest letting my tears fall easily. "I cant tell you." He pulled me closer.

"Are you sure? It's always easier to talk about it." I didnt dare to look at him.

"I'm sure. this is something that happened to my parents and I am not ready to talk about it just yet."

He nuzzled my hair pulling the covers over us laying us down as he tangled himself around me letting his unnatural warmth engulf me calming me.

"I understand. I will be here for you when your ready to talk. Until then just cry." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his torso and felt even more warmth when Happy crawled under the blankets and nuzzling my back.

I cried for an hour remembering the eyes that bared into mine trying to think of why those red eyes held love and remorse and thinking quickly took its turn into a headache which turned into exhaustion that knocked me out.

This time I dreamt of Natsu, meeting for picnics under the Sola tree in the middle of south gate park for the Sakura festival, going to the movies, hanging out with our friends, kissing on new years, finding out that I am pregnant and his blushing excited face, our white, pink, yellow and red dragon and golden key themed wedding, and our honeymoon that would be on an island with just the 2 of us.

I slept through the night easily and waking up surrounding with manly musk, and heat that radiated down to my core was amazing making me think I was on that island the day after we arrived until a throbbing pain in my head reminded me of reality and what really happened.

"Ow..." I mumbled my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head.

"Headache?" I heard that voice ask me the same voice that always sent instant pleasure to my virginity being for release.

"Yeah." He leant away letting me take him in his disheveled pink hair falling out on his pillow sleep was being rubbed from his eyes the eyes that sparkled every morning that I spent with him.

He moved his hands to my temple rubbing both sides, his hot fingers rubbing away the pain making my eyes close, I felt him lean forward and press his hot lips against my forehead right between my eyebrows the heated pressure felt amazing, he moved his thumbs to my temples to continue the movements as his other fingers went to the back of my head massaging each sensitive pulse point on my scalp.

He kept this up for a while as his heat calmed my head easily.

"Better?" I sighed deeply as the pain slipped away.

"Yeah." He stopped his movements and wrapped his arms back around my waist pulling me close again.


	10. 2 weeks pt 8

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 8.

I woke up alone the next morning, except for Happy snuggling against my breasts, looking around the room it was still dark so I clapped twice illuminating my surroundings.

The happiness I felt waking up in his room is as great as a child finding out they are going to Disney World, I looked over to the empty space and saw a note with a folded set of clothes.

"My Princess,

when you awaken change into this and join me downstairs all of our friends are here and there is someone I want you to meet. If you still feel pain then get some more sleep and I will come to check on you later. Please don't push yourself.

Love,

Your Dragon.

I focused on my head and felt a slight throbbing and my head felt like a dead weight, I decided to lay back down and get more sleep like he said but not before I wrote on the note the time as a sign of what time I woke up and went back to sleep, I clapped the lights off and snuggled up next to Happy.

As soon as I got comfortable again I passed out, my dream of Natsu continued but this dream was a wet one, I felt my heart race in my sleep as each heated touch sent sweet waves of pleasure through me that tickled my soul.

I loved the feeling Natsu gave me with each caress and kiss and the way my subconscious mind filled in the feelings that I have yet to experience, the dream was beautiful the island was a delicate warm with a nightly chill, absolutely perfect.

I woke up to lips pressed against mine and making easy kisses against my forehead while hands massaged away the remnant of my earlier headache, opening my eyes I saw the tan skin and the falling fringes of salmon hair.

I sighed deeply at the blessed feeling he was giving me, his lips went lower and captured mine giving me candy kisses that tasted like chocolate chip pancakes that made my stomach growl.

He chuckled against my lips and continued to kiss me, after a few minutes of his massaging and his kisses, my headache faded into sweet pleasure, he then began to kiss my cheek and decorate my neck with tender butterfly kisses.

His hands dipped lower and he used his palms to massage my hips as his body pressed against mine and gentle thrusts got me excited, I ran my hands up to his shoulders and made gentle squeezes as his hands went and pried my legs open enough so he could settle himself in between letting his semi erection fall against my slit even with clothes he was easy to feel.

His hand then went back up to gently cup my breasts while his thumbs flicked my cloth covered nipples, he went back up to kiss me again immediately deepening the kiss.

He abruptly stopped and leant his forehead against mine while we panting mixing our breaths.

"There are people waiting for you." He stood up and opened a door to the left.

"I will prepare a bath for you." He went into the bathroom taking the new set of clothes with him and I heard the water turn on then a waft of delicate Lavender and sweet Chamomile with a dusting of tender Vanilla, it slightly clouded my mind as I felt the heat surround me.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom and saw the dimly lit bathroom that was decorated with Lavender scented candles, Natsu sitting by a clawfoot jacuzzi tub that was filled with purple water and white bubbles as Natsu poured a white liquid in the water that wafted a delicate coconut in the mix changing the water's color to a lilac color.

When the tub was full he turned off the water and stood up seeing me in the door way.

"You enjoy the bath as long as you want you really need one and when you're done come downstairs." He said walking up to me and taking my left cheek in his hand then leaning down to kiss me again before walking out and closing the bathroom door behind him.

I walked over to the large steaming tub and instantly felt excitement, I haven't had a bath in a large tub since I was at home in the Heartfilia mansion, I easily undressed feeling somewhat awkward being naked in Natsu's bathroom but dipping my foot in the water the awkwardness melted away as I sank into the hot water.

I breathed the sweet scents deeply it easily cleared my head letting my troubles melt in with the water, and just as Natsu said on the side of the tub was a gift wrapped soap set with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner with a body bar of silky soap.

The body bar made my skin gleam and feel like satin, and the shampoo and conditioner made my hair feel like silk, After a while the water started to get cold and the bubbles were now gone so I took it as my cue to get out.

The pink towel he left for me was plush fluffy and soaked up the water that dripped off of my body, Natsu continued to surprise me everytime he did anything to pleasure my mind body and soul.

He always made me curious as to how he always knew how to please me even I didnt know how to please myself this much, even the clothes he left for me was soft, fresh underwear and bra pink with lace frills that accented my breasts and soft they felt like I was being cradled by clouds, the underwear felt like water, and the clothes were a blue halter top, a beige mini skirt, and thigh high brown boots with a detached sleeve for my left arm, even a silk blue ribbon to tie up my long brown hair.


	11. 2 Weeks pt 9

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 9.

I walked out of the bathroom to an empty room not even a Happy, I walked out towards the other door to find it unlocked grateful that I wasn't locked in here, walking out of the room and closing it behind me I found a beautifully elegant hallway with mahogany walls with gold accents, and blood red drapes with gold tassel trimmings, and paintings of people on every wall right outside of Natsu's room I saw a beautiful painting of a tall man with blood red hair with matching goatee, wearing a dark brown suit standing next to a woman with long light blue hair who was holding a small baby with indigo hair and a smile that showed off pearly white baby teeth and eyes that sparkled with curiosity, but what stood out most in the painting was a young boy that stood in front of the red haired man, he wore a red and pink suit and a huge smile on his face a smile that I had never seen before not on his face or with his easy-to-spot-anywhere pink hair.

'What happened to him and why doesn't he smile like that anymore?' I wondered to myself, 'maybe it has something to do with these people who are obviously his parents'. The painting was hung in an antique gold frame with dragon carvings decorated along the frame, then at the bottom was a silver plaque engraved with "R.I.P Igneel & Grandina Dragneel."

I put my hands together in front of my heart entwining my fingers and prayed for their eternal rest and to say hello to my own parents as they all watch over their son and I.

After praying I one last glance before following a noise of laughter and a call for a fight from a familiar voice, the place I was in was a maze but following the noise made it easy to find a foyer a grand staircase, and a hall filled with crazy people jumping shouting and drinking.

"Ah, Talia, good to see you again." a high pitched voice sounded next to me, I looked over and say no one then looked down to see the principal.

"Huh principal Makarov?" I gasped.

"Please call me Master while here." He said with a pervy smile which made me mentally question his meaning of Master.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"Hmm." He hummed while scratching his mustache and looking over the terrace down towards the noisy hall below.

"I won't give you all of the details, but this is an orphanage of sorts, everyone down their are my children people who come here who have no parents or relatives to take care of them, so they come here to live and stay we like to think of this place as home and everyone that stays here is family many of my older children became teachers at my school."

"Is this where Natsu learned to fight?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered dejectedly.

"W-Why?" I asked with curiosity and a twinge of fear.

"I can't tell you that now but I can later." He said with worry etched into his voice.

"Why later?"

"For the protection of my children I have to make sure you can be trusted before I tell you the whole truth. We have many secrets here and to just let them be told to anyone will put many of my children in danger, especially Natsu, he never brings home any of his girls unless they lived here first so you must be pretty special and from what he has told me your an orphan as well so you could do well here if you so choose. But only after we see that your trust worthy with our secrets."

"I understand." I said gently fear no longer in my heart but replaced with curiosity.

"HEY, TALIA." I heard the familiar high pitched voice scream at me.

I looked down and saw the large grin from the picture. 'He must only smile like that when he is truly happy and being around his real family must make him that happy.'

I descended the stairs as Natsu ran to the bottom and draped his arm around my shoulders, he dragged me to a table that was surrounded by all of regular friends from school and I must say that if I though they were rowdy at school I didn't even come close as to how rowdy they really are when they were here at their home.

They drank so early in the morning but it wasn't surprising when Cana did it, Erza had never ending slices of cake being delivered to her which kept her off of Natsu and Gray that fought even more often.

The English teacher MiraJane who was now the barmaid brought me a plate of delicious fried chicken with all the fixin's, while eating and chatting with Levy about the new book from Kemu Zaleon Natsu came up to me with gray in a headlock.

"Talia, when your done eating we have a date then I will take you home tonight." He said as if he wasn't giving Gray a headlock.

"Ok." I replied as Natsu continued his fight while I finished eating.

Once I was done Natsu was finally able to finish with Gray because Gray had lost his clothes making Natsu steal his underwear then quickly pushed him into the distracted Juvia.

Gray landed in a compromising position with Juvia that includes Gray's naked body and Juvias mouth while she was on top and taking her chance she took what she wanted from her boyfriend while everyone else looked at it like it was nothing like an everyday thing, and Juvia put her weight on Gray and not let him move allowing Natsu to run up to me grab my hand and run while yelling "I win this round Gray KAHAHAHAHA."

"TH-HAT AI-INT F-FA-FAIR -YO-YOU P-PYRO." Gray said spluttering obviously getting aroused by Juvia's actions.

I averted my eyes not wanted to see anything but only caught a few glances by accident.

Natsu lead me out to a garage that held lines and lines of different types of cars then easily spotting a special area of the garage that was decorated with flames with 4 different vehicles parked.

The red Camaro, the red motorcycle, a metallic blue convertible with white wind currents painted on the side, and a black impala with a red and orange dragon painted on the side.

"The convertible belonged to my mother, I plan on giving it to my sister if I ever find her, while the impala belonged to my Dad and I am keeping it for myself."

"What happened to your parents Natsu?"

He gently but roughly opened the door to the Camaro and shoved me in slamming the door then briskly walked around to get in the drivers seat, He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small box reaching in pull out a small band-aid looking thing unwrapping it then stuck it on the back of his neck.

"This is a motion sickness patch I cant drive or ride in any vehicle without getting sick, so this helps." he threw the box back into the glove compartment and slammed it shut."

He turned on the car but didn't start it letting the A/C blow in and he turned off the radio.

"My parents were murdered." He said abruptly, I stayed quit and watched him giving him my full attention.

"They owned this business you could say and their enemy business did a hostile take over, putting it lightly, and my parents were murdered by their enemies hands, when it started I got my sister and I out, I left her in the woods somewhere safe, I told her to wait for me to return, and when I got back to get my parents, they were already dead and the enemies were gone, then when I went back for my sister she was gone too." His bangs hid his eyes but not the sparkling tears that fell from his face.

"I stayed for a week at the house filled with dead bodies, I didn't know what to do we were to far away from any city and I didn't know how to get anywhere, finally Makarov came with a whole team of his children, they helped clean everything up while Makarov helped me clean up my room and pack, once I was ready Makarov brought me here, he told me who killed my parents and I spent everyday of my life seeking revenge I am not done just yet but someday I will finish this I am only half done. Some day I will also find my sister." He said with determination and a glint of remorse in his eyes as he started the car and drove out of the garage.


	12. 2 Weeks pt 10

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 10.

 _ **WARNING; BLOOD AND GORE IN THIS CHAPTER HAVING TO DEAL WITH A GIRL'S PERIOD.**_

For their date Natsu took her to the movies to see the new movie she was excited about considering it is the movie remake of her favorite book and he had to hug her while she cried at the end because of how so much alike it was to the book and everything about the movie was so perfect it brought tears to her eyes.

Then they went to an p;d fashioned ice cream parlor where he showed her Lavender Honey flavored ice cream and it made more tears fall from her eyes at the amazing flavor that tickled her taste buds and sent sweet chills down her spine, Natsu sat across from her watching her every move and blushed at her cuteness.

Natsu did his best to try and hide his blush from behind his scarf but looking at the cute expression of the beauty across from him it became difficult, I was becoming severely frustrated which made him mad.

THIS...IS...RIDICULOUS. I have done this with many girls and have done the seduction for longer than this how is that this girl has me wrapped around her cute blue painted finger.' Natsu thought.

"I want to see her naked. I want to be inside of her. I want her womb to swallow every drop of my essence I give her, I want to go on more of these dates and I want more than anything to see her this happy all of the time, but she is always happy...isn't she?' Natsu looked up from his spicy chocolate shake to look into her eyes that sparkled with taste as she ate more of the ice cream he bought for her.

'Her eyes they hold a secret, a sadness, a loss of love it can't be a boyfriend can it?' Natsu clenched his fist at the thought, another man being WITH her, then leaving her heartbroken.' Natsu continued to stare through her glasses and right into her glassy eyes and cute expression.

'NO. I will not let another man touch her she will be mine and if she turns out to be like all the other girls I have been with then I will drop her just like them. Talia you belong to me.' He thought to himself while inwardly shouting to the girl across from him.

After they finished their ice cream Natsu took her to the largest park in Fiore and luckily is was only a 15 minute drive from Magnolia, it had a botanical garden, 7 playgrounds for the kids, 5 arcades, 18 thrill rides, a 3D movie theater with a globe screen, 3 museums, a Jurassic dig site, a ski slope with rentable cabins, and 9 hotels.

The park is so big it became its own city in Fiore and gets over a billion visitors each year from all over the world, and today was the Butterfly festival in the Botanical Garden, it started off with the parade in the amusement park where 23 floats paraded through the streets each decorated with butterflies and at the end was the Butterfly fairies throwing candy to celebrate with the Butterfly royal family that were perched on the top of the float which they did a small routine while singing a song.

The entire time Natsu never let Talia out of his sight and kept his hand entwined in hers and just watched at her childish enthusiasm at the beauty of the park he especially loved how she clung to him in the haunted house and had her breasts pressed up against him.

Then when they went to the Botanical Garden for dinner and sat on the balcony while watching the sun fall into Twilight they had the perfect spots when they released thousands upon thousands of Butterflies watching them fly into the sky was mesmerizing to Talia and Natsu couldn't watch the show as he just watched her face brighten at the sight.

They stayed on the balcony long after night had fallen and they watched the firework show and saw how many of the fireworks were shaped like butterflies, Talia's blush stayed as she continued to sip her sweet black cherry Merlot, 'ordered with Natsu's suggestion of course.'

The ride home was easy even though the exiting traffic from the park was murder but seeing the sleeping face of Talia was well worth it, he was about 4 minutes from Magnolia and they were covered by darkness when he had a sudden craving his lips were dry and wanting of a certain flavor.

he looked over at Talia and decided a quick dip should do the trick, He gently reached over keeping his eyes darting from her to the road with his left hand on the wheel, his right hand gently snaked up her thigh slowly running over he skin enjoying the feel while rubbing circles over her most sensitive spots he hen ran under her skirt he rubbed gentle circles over he clit eliciting soft moans from her sleeping mouth, after a few more circles he cupped 2 of his fingers at her entrance letting the small gushed of her juices run into his hand.

He slowly removed his hand wiping along her slit cleaning up what he could and bringing his hand to his mouth slowly drinking in the juice, it was sweet and hot, he licked his fingers savoring every last drop and settling his craving, he loved her flavor and could barely wait when her flavor would change when his would be added to the mix forever changing her flavor.

Natsu pulled out a wet wipe from his arm rest and wiped off his hand then reached over to gently run it over her womanhood to clean up what was left, he hid the wipe in his arm rest to save for sniffing later to relieve himself.

Unbeknownst to Natsu was the slight twinging of pain on Talia's face as she slept.

 **~The Next Morning~**

I woke up back in my room wearing the same clothes as yesterday, I sat up quickly about to head for a hot shower when I instantly fell back down cringing in pain, looking down because of a wet feeling I see a small puddle of blood pooling on my bedspread.

"Oh goody my little friend is back." I said with pain.

I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom where I stripped from my clothes hopping into the shower washing off the access and some of the pain, after I was done I put on black clothes and a pad then took some medicine, I went and poured peroxide onto my now bloody clothes and let them soak then went to do the same for my bedspread then put them all in the wash.

I spent the whole day icing my lower abdomen and hoping that this wouldn't last too long, then a shiver ran down my spine as I thought a quite terrifying thought.

"What is Natsu gonna say to me or worse what would he do?" I shivered again as my imagination almost got away from me at my creativity.

"Oh maybe I can call in sick tomorrow?" I thought out loud.

I rolled over my bed in mental and physical pain.

"No I can't do that it might make it worse."

I sighed then rolled back over on my back.

"I guess all I can do is grit my teeth and hope for the best."

Reflex tears ran down my face as I drifted off into a dreamless exhausted sleep.

 **~Monday Morning~**

I woke in more pain then I did yesterday, I really wanted to stay home but I was to afraid as to what Natsu would say or do. So begrudgingly I stood up and went to soak in a scalding hot shower as the medicine was taking its time to kick in and made my morning difficult to get ready I placed some pads in my bag making sure they were kept hidden along with my medicine.

The ride to school was slightly easy because I didn't have to walk but I kept having a debate in my head of when I should tell him or even whether I should tell him at all.

It was slightly difficult to walk up the stairs but I was able to keep a straight face, even through classes I was so glad to be sitting down and I barely moved that is until I needed to use the restroom to clean myself and take more medicine.

During lunch I found I had no appetite so thankfully Natsu was glad to take my food off of my hands then he went off to fight with Gray and Gajeel again.

I kept watch on Natsu and kept debating on when i should tell him but quickly got distracted when levy and erza were asking about our personal time and how I was enjoying his expertise.

Blushing madly and trying to shoo off the girls took up the rest of lunch and I found myself being slower then the others to get back to class which was fine I didn't want to rush and cause an accident.

But I soon found out I worried for nothing because fate had other plans.

I was alone in the hallway taking my time until I was shoved up against the wall, I was half expecting Natsu to kiss me but instead I found a strange man with light brown hair holding me up against the wall spreading my legs and placing himself in between while a small group of girls were behind him with their phones out planning to record this.

I screamed instantly when i felt his hand reach beneath my skirt and slide my panties to the side, to silence me he punched me in the stomach making me groan out loud and scream out in pain.

But before he went to far I was dropped to the ground and was surrounded by the student council with a very angry Salamander glaring bloody murder at him and the girls, I was going in and out of consciousness as the pain was becoming slightly unbearable.

But I was quickly brought back to reality as I heard a loud girlish scream it was MiraJane she was looking at the light brunette male his hand was covered in blood then looking around she screamed again but even louder with her hands covering her mouth and eyes wide in fear making everyone look at me.

Natsu's anger doubled as his eyes laced with worry, I looked down and found a large puddle of blood slowly growing around me.

"DO NOT ANYONE TOUCH HER." He screamed catching the attention of many other students and teachers the student council gathered around me to block onlookers as Natsu beat the crap out of the boy.

I kept my breathing easy feeling my consciousness slip but Mira knelt down next to me and took my hand in hers and began whispering to me.

"I am so sorry Talia it was suppose to be Natsu not Hibiki." She was saying while crying.

"It's Ok Mira he didn't do anything it's just my period." I softly whispered out but I knew she heard me because she then screamed.

"Natsu." Said boy turned around and his look in his eyes scared me.

"She is Ok she is just having her time of the month" she said gently to him.

Everyone began to murmur and Natsu instantly calmed down half way.

"Take care of him." He said as he walked over to me, he knelt down and brushed a hair from my eyes.

"Talia? Are you Ok?" he asked with great concern.

"Yeah it's just really heavy this month." I said while gently nodding.

He took off his jacket and gently wrapped it around my waist then he gently picked me up and turned to the other council members.

"Clean up this mess." He said before walking off with me in his arms.

He walked slowly and people in the halls parted to let us through.

Natsu took me to the Dragon's nest where he pulled out a twin bed and laid me down on it, he didn't speak but he immediately went to work by rolling up his sleeve of his uniform, I was too tired to fight him so I just let him do what he wanted letting my mental war from this morning fizzle out.

He gently removed my socks and shoes then his bloody jacket putting in a nearby sink filled with hot water and peroxide he draped a red towel over my pelvis then pulled down my bloody skirt and panties.

He wrapped the towel around my pelvis then walked over to put my bloody clothes he removed in the sink with his jacket, he returned back to me looking at me through my half lidded eyes and brushing his 'still clean' hand over my cheek.

He looked back to my pelvis he sat in a chair that was leveled with the bed he then put a folded red towel in between my legs with him not looking and then I felt his fingers run under the towel and gently pulled it back revealing the 2 hickeys he made over my ovaries, and he began using his fingers to gently massage them one hand massaged my ovaries while the other massaged my womb, it was a tense pain at first but was quickly replaced with relaxed pleasure.

I laid there dazed as the pain was just vanishing from me and I felt wave after wave of wetness flow out of me and was soaked up by the towel, I was so relaxed that I almost fell asleep until Natsu spoke again.

"Talia, you need to stay awake you have lost a lot of blood you cant sleep just yet, I need to check something right quick it may be painful but keep your eyes on me and I will make it as quick as possible OK?"

I stared at him through glassy eyes as I watched him put on a blue medical glove on his opposite hand from me he went back and looked at me while his ungloved hand rubbed circles over my cheek, it was then that I felt it.

His finger was rubbing small circles over my clit it gave minimal pleasure but he didn't stay long as said finger began probing my entrance he was slow in his intrusion, I gasped at the slight pain but he spoke gentle calming words to me.

"Keep your eyes on me dont clench just relax. I promise I will be quick." I watched him as he watched me looking for any signs of pain, his finger went deeper and kept its slow dig until it hit something that sent a small wave of pain flooding through me as he touched it.

"Good it's still there." He slowly pulled his finger out to reveal a bloody glove.

"What was it?" I asked as he carefully removed the bloody glove and threw it away.

"Your hymen I was checking to see if it was still in tact and luckily it is. You still have your virginity." He said smiling at me as he got up and pulled out a pair of black shorts and plain black panties from an unopened package.

He put a fresh pad on the panties himself then pulled them up to settle them in place but not before removing the bloody towel and quickly placing the panties in place not once looking at my womanhood he has yet to see.

He then pulled on the shorts and removed the wrapped around towel, he then pulled out a fresh uniform skirt and helped me to sit up then helped me to slip it on and as soon as it was on he picked me up swiftly.

He walked through the empty school hallways and out to the parking lot where he placed me in his car and drove out.

I heard him get on his phone and speak to Mira about cleaning up the dragon's nest and to tell Makarov that he was taking me home, which I was severely thankful for my body was exhausted and without any pain now I couldn't wait to have a hot bath and sleep.

Unfortunately he headed in the wrong direction and before long we were back at the guild he lives in, He carried me past all of the onlooking adults that lived there,and all the way up to hi room where he placed me in a char in his large bathroom and proceeded to run the hot water and poured a pink liquid into it then poured a green crystal powder into it, he then got up to gather a change of clothes for me while the bathroom filled with a sweet smell of cherry blossoms and green apple.

Natsu came back in placing a bundle of clothes on the counter, he then walked back over to the bath and poured a red liquid into it turning it into a bright pink color, and an aroma of roses wafted through the room.

Once the bath was full he turned off the water and walked up to me, placing his hands on my face and kissed me.

"Why didn't you stay home?" he asked with concern and slight anger.

"I wanted too but I was worried about what you would do so I decided against it." He knelt back down and kissed me again putting some force into it and let go to speak.

"The next time this happens just stay home and send me a text, OK?" I looked at him and nodded my head in assurance.

"Good. Take a long bath this mix will help then when your done get some sleep I will come to check on you later." He said smiling at me then walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him and I didn't move until I heard the bedroom door close as well.

The bath felt amazing and it gave slight tingles all over my body, it felt so nice. I stayed in there for who knows how long exactly but I decided to get out when the water got cold.

It became easier to walk after the bath and when I curled up in his bed I felt Happy jump up and cuddle my breasts under the covers, I drifted off easily finally able to let the exhaustion sweep over me.


	13. 2 Weeks pt 11

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 11.

I woke up as if I was in Heaven, the surrounding smell was so mind dizzying, the fuzzy feeling that vibrated against my chest felt so comfortable, the satin covers that laid against my body was cool, soft, and plush, then the rock hard arms that held tightly across my waist against the rock hard hot chest that warmed my back.

I was in pure heaven, a light hum escaped my mouth as I lightly snuggled into the comfort, a light meow escaped the vibrated fuzzball that I held close to my chest as I hummed in delight.

A pair of soft warm lips pressed against my shoulder and more were pressed along the back of my collarbone and my neck.

"How do you feel?" A deep voice tingled my spine as its hot breath brushed against the back of my neck sending warm tingles down my spine and made my clit jump out for attention.

I pulled the blue cat with me as I turned in his embrace to lay on my back and look through my lazy eyes to his seductive worried ones.

"I'm still a bit tired, but I feel as if I am in Heaven, he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him making me nuzzle his neck while his head laid against mine and let my scent run through his system.

"Here I have something for you." He said unraveling himself from me and leaning over me his rock hard body in all of its glory was within kissing distance of my face, his smell was intoxicating and I really wanted to lick him and taste his skin that always tingled with my own and he reached for something on the bedside table, he sat back up holding a glass of orange juice and a small cup with what looks like a green pill in it.

I sat up moving Happy to my lap and looked at his hands with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, this is just a vitamin that's good for rejuvenation after blood loss, it especially good for woman on their periods." I nodded as he handed me the cups, I sipped the juice and held it in my mouth as I leaned up and dropped the pill in then swallowed.

I easily finished the juice and handed the now empty glass back to him, he set it on the bedside table on his own side and it made me think he put them on my side just to tease me with his bare chest.

He pulled me back up to his chest then fell roughly back against the bed making Happy yowl at the sudden bouncy behavior of the bed and his bed mates, Natsu was pressing himself on top of me and snuggling me close under him, I couldn't move an inch but his shoulder was pressing against my mouth while his mouth was doing the same against my own shoulder.

I nuzzled against him as he did the same, my hands were pressing against his rippling chest and one of his nipples were pressing into one of my palms while mine were standing at attention while being flattened by his body.

I moved my hands to wrap around his chest to press against his back to bring him closer in our embrace.

It was then that I felt a shuddering yet pleasurable warmth beginning to run through my body starting from my body, I moaned and wriggled under him with a minor shake, I immediately thought about what exactly was in that pill he gave me,

"It's ok, it does exactly what I said it would but I just didn't mention the side effects, even for a vitamin it has side effects, don't worry it will only last a minute before its fully integrated in your body and the full vitamin will do its job." He told me easily as I clenched my nails into his back preparing for the worst.

He held me tightly as I shook and pleasing warmth swam through me, as it continued on my stomach started to numb as the warmth spread and before long my entire body went numb and my eyes were falling as the numbness began to spread to my head.

My hands loosened easily as I started to fall into unconsciousness again, he leaned down to capture my lips in his own the numbness finally finished as my whole body went slack, my hands fell to the my side as my eyes fell and I slipped into dreamland that was full of his sweet touches.

 **~The Next Morning~**

I woke up in the same bed the next morning and tangled up with Natsu but this time he was underneath me, while I was laying against his body my leg laying over his and one of his was bent and standing in between mine pressing against my core, y head was laying on his surprisingly soft pillow of a shoulder, and my hands were laying over his chest and his arm was wrapped around my waist keeping me against him while his opposing hand was laced through mine that laid over his chest.

His head was slightly tilted away from me his eyes shut while dreams danced behind them, his lips were parted slightly and gently opening and closing just barely as he breathes while his chest moves with each breath.

'Time for some pay back' I thought to myself, I slowly and carefully crawled up then leaned over him gazing down at him, then quickly pressed my lips against his while cupping his cheek.

After about a minute of kissing him I felt him tighten his arm around my waist while his other arm went to entangle my hair, he then shifted to roll us over for him to hover over me taking control.

"You don't ever take control, only I do." He said with a smirk then said malice but his eyes only gave admiration.

"Consider it revenge." I said looking up at him with any courage I had but by the look on his face that softened probably my attempt at being fierce only making me look cute.

He chuckled then leaned back down to kiss me again, "Revenge taken and forgiven, you're too cute to be angry at, just dont do it again." He said while leaning against my forehead.

"So take your punishment like a good girl." He said before roughly kissing me taking my lips as his again.

We stayed that way for what felt like forever and it was so amazing that I didn't want it to end, "You...really...like...to...punish...me...don't...you."

"Always." he said smirking then kissing me again, he massaged my scalp while running his hand along my waist his thumb knocking my breast as his hand passed, my hands were clutching his hair and massaging his scalp.

He removed his hand from my waist for a moment to separate my legs and settle himself in between his erection settling against my folds that were only protected by his boxers that I wore and the ones that he wore.

He did a slight rocking motion as his muscles throbbed against my clit making me wet and I soaked both of the boxers, he groaned at the wet feeling I was giving him, his hands moved to cup both of my braless breasts over his oversized shirt I wore.

Even with the clothes I was wearing I still felt naked with his ministrations, he made me gasp when he thumbed mynipples and circled them tweaking them with each turn.

He continued to kiss me roughly making my lips swell, he moved down to my chest nuzzling his nose against the necklace he makes me wear then kissed the top of my breast then taking the sensitive skin in his mouth and sucked making more deep purple hickeys adding to the ones he made from last week.

I moaned and groaned at the feeling as he continued thrusting, I began to match his thrusting making his throb pounce against my clit, he moved to my other breast to make another hickey then used his thumbs and forefingers to pinch my nipples and did gentle pulls.

My legs instantly numbed as every muscle in my body relaxed then tensed as an electric shock ran through each muscle making me see white as he stopped moving pressing against my clit.

I breathed deeply catching my breath as I felt warm liquid run over my folds and down over my anal entrance, He laid against my neck catching his own breath we stayed there and not moving.

After a few minutes Natsu crawled down and pulled up the shirt I was wearing and carefully moving the boxers down to reveal the greening hickeys he made then leaned down to make them purple again.

Still coming down from my orgasm and the sucking from his mouth against my ovaries sent more electricity through me as my period pains were now gone.

After a few minutes of his sucking mouth and his hands massaging the surrounding skin it made me orgasm for a second time, he stopped sucking but switched to kiss and lick the new hickeys.

I laid there as he continued his ministrations while I was catching my breath.

After a few minutes my body finally calmed down and he crawled back up to kiss me again, but we only kissed for about 30 seconds before his alarm clock sounded to say its 6:30 and first class starts at 8.

He continued to press his lips against me but only for a peck before sitting up and un mounted the bed but before walking away he pulled down the shirt to completely cover the boxers and quickly pulled off the boxers I was wearing the huge wet spot clearly showing on them.

I reached down and pulled the shirt hem to cover myself while sitting up, he smirked down at me as the left shoulder slipped over mine to expose my milky white skin to him.

I was practically naked before him with only that shirt to cover me while he was the same but only with the boxers he wore.

"Go take a shower, your uniform is waiting in there." He said motioning towards his bathroom, I nodded and carefully got off the bed keeping the shirt down as I ran inside the bathroom and closed the door feeling his smirking gaze on me the whole time.

His shower was huge with rock mosaic walls, glass doors and a waterfall from the roof, I peeled off the shirt and tossed it into the hamper then started the hot water, I stepped in and let the hot water splash over me just like a real waterfall.

My first washing was my womanhood to wash off the leftover Natsu essence that was still lingering, then I washed and scrubbed everywhere then once I was clean I shaved everywhere taking care of my legs, pits, arms and womanhood stubble.

I finished off my shower by massaging my scalp while washing my hair, then did the same when running conditioner through brown hair to make it into silk, after I was rinsed off I stepped out and easily dried off and wrapped my hair up in a towel while I dressed.

I unwrapped a travel hairbrush that was left in the dresser that was inside the bathroom the held all kinds of stuff for visiting women, then I brushed my hair while blow drying it.

While styling my hair Natsu walked in wearing his uniform and his hands trying to do up his tie and his face had a look of bored irritation.

"Grr, why were ties invented anyways." He cried out in obvious annoyance.

"How do you usually get it tied?" I asked while working on my hair ribbon.

"I usually get Gildarts to do it for me but he is out on a mission right now." He groaned as his knot became tight and he was unable to undo it to try again.

I finished my bow and went to slap his hands away which he gave in easily as he saw me easily undo the knot he made and carefully did his tie up properly.

Once I was done he looked in awe at my double twist, which he quickly grinned greatly then quickly caught me up in his arms and spun around with excitement.

After we were both dressed and ready and I did a quick once over with some makeup we walked down stairs to grab some quick breakfast from the buffet laid out in the main hall that had teachers and students everywhere.

I sat with my usual friends as we all talked about what happened yesterday but only after Natsu sent the guys away to have a manly chat about it so that I wouldn't have to embarrass myself talking about my period with guys.

Every girl in my group each were sympathetic towards me and as soon as they were caught up with what happened they told me about the vitamin, it was a home made vitamin that he made himself apparently a secret family recipe from his mother.

The herbs in it was used for rejuvenating the blood lost during the period, ending the period quickly, and also numbing and healing any pain; the side effects was from the pain herb it numbed the body and sent it into a deep sleep while the body healed since it was a bit of a painful process of healing.

When the guys returned none of them brought it up besides saying they were sorry about what happened and how embarrassing it was, I gave my appreciation to them and the matter was dropped and I grasped Natsu's hand under the table then leaned into him then smiled as I whispered.

"Thank you for your mother's vitamin." He removed from my grasp and he wrapped his arm around me to pull me in closer.

"As long as you're feeling better." He said and I could easily hear the smile he had as he spoke.

"There is one matter you should know about." Gray said which peaked my interest.

"They recorded a video." He said with slight dejection.

I felt Natsu stiffen next to me and he growled out voice vibrating with irritation. "What?"

"We had our tech deal with it as well as every copy stored on every phone in the school and on every computer and even from the internet. So that video no longer exists." he said easily and with calm, cool, collection.

I felt Natsu loosen and breath a sigh of relief, as I did the same. "I thank you for helping me with this." I said with a smile.

"I am glad that the video is taken care of, although I am still worried about rumors." I said with unease.

"Don't worry." I heard Natsu say leaning down to me to gently rest his head on top of mine as he pulled me in for an embrace.

"I will be with you every second of every day and when I am not I will have someone from the council to guard you." I heard him breath out against my hair.

The morning went well and when i had a moment I sent a text to Owen letting him know I stayed the night with a friend and that I was ok, he replied saying that he knew because my friend Levy had called him and told him and I thanked her when I passed her in the guilds parking garage.

The drive to school was quiet but I began shaking in fear for what was to come but my shaking had seized when I felt a warm hand lay over my leg and give a squeeze then laced in my own hand then just stayed in my lap for the rest of the ride.

Then when we arrived at school he kept my door locked which refused me to get out until he came around and helped me out by saying "My Lady."

I giggled at his charm and took his hand in mine with ease, and he kept my hand in his as we walked through school and I noticed that no matter where we went there was always a student council member within view.

I felt safe, and strangely I felt like a princess, I haven't felt like this since I was back at home with my parents.

It was the same throughout the day Natsu's hand barely left mine and when we had to separate for bathrooms I felt everyone's eyes on me but I had Juvia with me and I kept my gaze on the ground, but once Natsu's hand was back in my own all of my insecurities disappeared.

Then during each class I only felt Natsu's eyes on me any others didn't matter, and during Lunch I laughed at the fun antics of my friends it was like anyone else in the world didn't matter at all.

Then during the drive home his hand was still laced with mine, and when he dropped me off back at my apartment my hand felt empty and so lost, I felt like I needed to reach out and try to grasp onto something and the feeling never left until the next morning when I came barreling out of my apartment and his hand was back into mine.

Then the same thing happened today, Natsu kept his hand in mine and there was always a student council member nearby, I knew that today I was to return to the dragon's nest and for the first time I was looking forward to it.

Every chance he could get Natsu would capture my lips with his own and sometimes of we had the time he would make it into a small make out session and slowly throughout the day Natsu built up my sexual frustration.

His kisses were hot and his hands were enticing, then right as I started getting excited for his touch he would stop and drag me to the next class, today something was different about Natsu he seemed more excited then usual.

He seemed more demanding in his touches and possessive with his kisses, 'now that I think about it it has been twice now that my virginity was almost stolen out from under him so why?'

I looked up at his smile that screamed excitement. 'Why hasn't he moved up his time to take my virginity sooner for not only my own protection but for his own enjoyment.'

I gasped in realization 'Could it be? Could he really be doing this just for me is he really able to hold himself back just to make sure I enjoy myself and not just sleep with me to get it done.' I looked back up to him as he gazed at me with curiosity and his smile had long since fallen, while his eyes searched mine for any sign of distress.

I didnt say anything I just went up to him and hugged his chest and nuzzled into it, he took this with gusto and wrapped his arms around me to hold me closer.

'Such a gentleman.' I thought to myself.

"Hey is something wrong? You can tell me I promise." He said with ease.

A few tears fell softly down my cheeks which he noticed. "Hey, don't cry why are you upset?" He gently pushed me away to lean down and place his hands on my shoulders to look me in the teary eye.

"What's wrong?" I reached up to wipe away my tears. "No-nothing's wrong I'm just really happy." He gasped in surprise.

"Happy?" He said, I nodded and hugged him again.

"Yeah, thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me even your gentleman behavior to ease me into your adventurous side so that I can gain experience while making my first time the best and thank you for protecting my virtue." I said against him.

I felt him linger for a moment before hugging me again, "It is my pleasure my Lady." He said gently before pressing a kiss against my forehead.

We stayed there for a few moments more before he gently lead me away back to class, I felt more at ease and somehow lighter but my mind kept wandering back to the Nest.

It was like it was calling me, beckoning me to come to it, and just like any other day like today, Natsu got up and left class 5 minutes before the bell but not before leaving a kiss with me to continue later.


	14. 2 Weeks pt 12

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 12.

Once the bell rung I slowly gathered my things and exited the classroom everyone else stayed in their seat and waited for me to exit, even the teacher stood by his board and watched me as I left.

Then in the hallway Gajeel walked in front of me while Gray walked behind me, every student separated as we walked and the closer we got to the nest the louder my heart pounded and my legs shook.

I was nervous but excited at the same time, Natsu's excited behavior today told me that he had something planned and I couldn't wait to experience what he had in store for me.

While I was off in my own world I missed the rest of the walk and I was just outside of the protection circle that was held up around the entrance of the nest, Gajeel moved into his position in the circle while Gray was still behind me and he closed the circle as I walked in slowly.

Just like before Natsu stood next to the door, hands in pockets, leaning against the wall, and his right leg resting on the wall while his left kept him balanced.

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of him and looked up at him his smirk was as mischievous as ever and his eyes were glassy with lust I could see his earring shining against the light.

He stood up straight and lead me up to the door with his hand in between my shoulder blades, I was finally standing in front of the door that has been beckoning me all day, I am ready.

He leaned in front of me and opened the door enough to push me in gently then enter himself, just like before he closed the door and locked, he took me school bag and placed it aside but this time he took off his jacket, tie and shirt leaving him bare chested and his abs and ripped muscles for me to see.

He walked up to me and i kept my eyes on his muscles that flexed as he walked and moved, when he was in front of me his muscles were within kissing distance from me I traveled my eyes up from the his pelvic V that his pants hid and went up until my eyes met his and his smirk told me that he enjoyed me ogling him.

I didn't need a mirror to know that I was blushing, my cheeks felt swollen and inflamed and my eyes were glassy with excitement from the view of the Sex God that stood in front of me.

His hands went and began to undo my blazer then traveled up my sides to my shoulders to easily push it off and let it slide right off of me, He laid it over my bag, he then carefully pushed me back until my legs hit something soft and I immediately sat down on the pull out twin bed.

He knelt down in front of me and pulled off my shoes and socks, he then pulled my legs apart and kneeled in between them he closed the distance between our faces and nuzzled his nose and forehead against mine then went in to kiss me generously.

While he kissed me his hands went to unbutton my blouse and pull off my tie, I kept thinking to myself is today the day I will loose my virginity? But thinking about the way he does things he wouldn't take it here in the nest.

I felt his erection through his pants and my panties lining up against my slit and I used my knees to squeeze his hips which he delighted in and returned the favor by gracefully thrusting against me making me wet.

He slowly pulled open my blouse to reveal my bare torso and pink lacey bra to him, I instantly blushed and tried to cover myself but Natsu was faster in tugging off my shirt completely.

I was completely red and my eyes were shut tight but after Natsu stood up and walked away then not being touched for a minute, I opened my eyes to find my shirt laying on top of my blazer and Natsu standing in next to me and he was pulling down ropes from the small head board which he quickly pulled around me to loop them around my wrists.

Once my wrists were tied he moved behind the headboard and then took a rope in each hand then pulled them which made the ropes on my wrists be pulled off of me then up to the head board which in turn made me fall down on my back.

I squealed at the fast action and blushed even harder then began shaking, he walked around and picked up my feet to fully lay me out on the bed, he reached up and pulled down my skirt to reveal my matching lacey pink panties.

I tried to cross my legs and bring them close to me but Natsu was faster to grab my ankles to pull them down to loop 2 more ropes around them and keep them still, the Sex God Natsu slowly walked back around gazing at the view of the Goddess he had now at his mercy.

He stood right in front of me and tilted his head to the side while smirking wickedly.

He sat down next to me and slowly drew his finger across my side then over my stomach to rest and draw circles on the other side, he then took his other hand to caress my cheek then leaned down to kiss me, he stayed and kissed me for a good few minutes before he moved to kiss my neck while his hand followed suite to caress my jaw, and neck as if he was holding my face in place while he marked my neck with his signature hickeys.

I gripped the ropes that held my wrists in a way to calm my shaking and trembling, Natsu moved so that he was in between my legs and he used his knees to dig under my thighs and prop them up over his.

He leaned up and undid his pants letting his underwear covered member hangout, I saw how big his bulge is and instantly got scared, which he noticed right away.

He leaned down to caress my cheek once again, "Don't worry it's not today." He said with his eyes glistening with worry and endearment, the gentle look on his face told me that he knows what he is doing and that I need to have faith in him.

I simply smiled and nodded then pushed my face deeper into his palm, he removed his hand to steady himself to lean over me then gently lay on top of me, lining his covered erection against my wet panty covered slit, his face went right to my chest which he gratefully indulged in by wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling himself deeper into my cleavage.

He turned to my right breast and began to suckle and kiss the exposed flesh he unwrapped his arms and reached up to cup the sides my breasts to gently squeeze them then began a gentle thrusting motion slicking his erection with my juices that was leaking through my panties.

He reached his thumbs up to tweak my nipples over my bra, my legs were relaxing as his actions were sending heat waves of sensual pleasure right down to my clit that was being tweaked by a throbbing rock hard mini dragon.

My breathing was getting hitched as he picked up his pace making the pleasure waves come faster, I gripped the ropes to whiten my knuckles and arched my back letting his tip move and settle on my clit to give a good push of my button while he pinched my nipples and gave a good long suck on my pressure point right over my heart.

My toes curled as the electrifying orgasm wafted through me, my knees hugged his hips and after he gave some more thrusts pushing my button even more sending more and more waves through me he came all over my wet panties and what felt even more amazing was that I could feel the fresh, hot, white, goo seeping into my virgin hole, the feeling was amazing and it got even better when I felt it pool deep into my stomach.

Natsu was still thrusting giving out all he had more and more leaked into me and pooled into my womb and I was still a virgin, I loved this feeling and he was still giving out more.

I watched the clock that was mounted on the wall and occasionally the wonderous feeling swept over me to orgasm again and again I would loose track of the time, then after what I saw was 8 minutes he finally finished and rested breathing heavily against my chest.

I think we were both spent, he stayed in his position his tip still pressing against my button as it pulsated riding out the rest of the pleasure waves of my last orgasm which I lost track of how many I had after 12.

I finally felt Natsu move and he crawled up to lean over me pushing his tip even more against my button sending a deep pleasure wave through me again even more powerful than before enough to make me orgasm again, he then used his left hand to make me face him.

My face was as red as a strawberry pleasing tears glazed my eyes while shay breaths escaped while I panted to gain back some of my strength, I kept thinking I am glad I met Natsu and that when I truly will lose my virginity to him I hope it will so much better than this having him squirt right into me will it be even better than what I am experiencing now, I hope so.

Natsu leaned down to kiss me again this time his kiss felt so connecting as if I hadn't kissed him in years I felt so close to him and so molding as if our lips were meant to be kissing each other just like this, the way his soft lips caressed mine, his tongue licked against mine, the way his hands holds my waist and uses his thumbs to massage my skin, my heart beat faster tingles ran through me and my mind numbed as fireworks went off.

This feeling was enough to tell me exactly what I have been thinking for a while, I am in love with Natsu Dragneel.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsu was feeling and thinking the same things as her the tingles, the fireworks, and connection of their lips, and the fluttering of his heart.

'I can't believe this I have been with many girls and pleased all of them some were dumb enough to fall for me, but why you little girl. Why is it that I feel so connected with you and why was it that this little virgin who I haven't even deflowered yet, has made me fall in love with her. I hate this out of all people. I will make you pay for this, Lucy Heartfilia.'


	15. 2 weeks pt 13

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 13.

We stayed on the bed for half an hour just making out and gaining back our strength, once he had recovered he stood up and adjusted his pants before he untied my limbs with care then handed me my clothes and a fresh pair of panties then redressed himself while I was getting dressed.

Then once we were ready he actually walked me out to his car and drove me home, the entire time he had a smile and he was kind to me but I saw anger in his eyes.

We had just mounted his car and he was doing the startup routine of the car when I asked him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked with generous, curious, concern.

"Yeah something is on my mind but you don't have to worry about it." He replied with a smile and his eyes showing the appreciation for my concern.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride which I didn't mind since the bumping of the car was adding to pounding of my heart and the leftover pulses from my earlier orgasm.

The liquid that entered me when I came earlier was still inside and it was like an aphrodisiac making the car's vibrations arousing to me.

My breathing was hitching at the pleasurable feeling and it made Natsu look my way, "Oh come on even my car? I said that's my job damn vehicles have to ruin everything including my own stomach. Thank goodness for motion sickness patches." As he finished off his rant he shifted gears and pulled over to the side of the road.

By the time he stopped the car my was halfway to another orgasm and my breathing was hitching while my heart was beating quickly, Natsu was quick to reach over and flatten out my seat and push it backwards, he then crawled over and kneeled in front of me spreading my legs and flipping up my skirt.

"Thank the car Gods that they created tinted windows." He said before he latched his tongue on my panty covered clit and began a quick licking, my toes curled instantly and I covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from screaming out, I watched as the people walked casually by completely unaware of what was happening inside of the racer.

My body was twitching at the pleasure I was receiving, I moaned into my hands and groaned even more when he latched on and began sucking my clit, I arched my back as I orgasmed.

Once I had calmed down some he finally released my clit then placed a kiss against it as a sign for his respect for me, he adjusted my skirt then crawled back over to his seat and replaced my seat.

Once he was finished making me comfortable he buckled himself in he started up the engine and drove off, the vibrations of the car prolonging my orgasm and Natsu decided to go fast.

I barely acknowledged how long it actually took before he arrived back at my home but I did notice when he turned off the car, opened and closed his door, opened my door, picked me up, then closed my door, he did a bit of walking then I felt him put me down on something soft and a sweet smell of clean linen, old books, and Lavender wafted my nose.

My body instantly relaxed as it finished off the pleasure and I slipped off into dreamland.

 **~The Next Day~**

Talia floated through the school throughout the day in depression with Juvia at her side while the rest of the Student council was absent, but what she didn't know was what was happening elsewhere.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Mira was escorted into the large office while Gajeel was carrying a curvy girl with short blue tinted white hair wearing white and blue clothes.

Natsu stood ahead while Gajeel came around showing his cargo, "As agreed Sting, Yukino has been rescued from Twilight Ogre and we made sure that she was unharmed and anyone who did was taken care of." Natsu said as Sting looked at the unconscious girl relieved and pressed a button on his phone and 2 nurses came in with a stretcher and took the girl away.

"I thank you for your help Natsu you and Fairy Tail, and as agreed for your help with the safe return of Yukino here is what you wanted." He plucked out 3 folders from his filing cabinet and handed them to Natsu.

"Sabertooth sent out it's top Tiger's eye spies to gather this for you. Every file you requested, Medical, scholastic, and police records on the one and only Lucy Heartfilia." Sting said smiling while sitting back down.

Natsu quickly looked at the covers of each file then opened to see the front pages of each one then handed them to Erza which she placed in her briefcase for safe keeping.

"Thank you Sting. I look forward to working with Sabertooth again." Natsu said smirking at his fellow Dragon brother newly Master of said guild, which he returned the smirk before Natsu nodded then walked out with his new prize.


	16. 2 Weeks pt 14

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. 2 weeks pt 14.

My emotions were running wild, its friday the last day of being in the Dragon's nest as a virgin, which makes me nervous, I lose my virginity tomorrow, which makes me anxious, Natsu wasn't here yesterday, which makes me upset, and he didn't even call or text me, which also makes me confused, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; something was going to happen today.

But seeing him with his car outside of my apartment when I walked out my nervousness went into overdrive, and the ride over to school was tense but he continued to smile at me and hold my hand over my knee.

I tried to knock off the intense foreboding I was feeling throughout the day and the smile that Natsu would give me helped a little but once my mind drifted off the feeling intensified and it was at lunch when my world came crashing down.

I was sitting next to Natsu eating my sushi when erza sat down and put down a manilla folder then opened it to reveal a file that had my last school photo that was taken as Lucy Heartfilia.

"So, Salamander where do we start looking?" Erza said.

Natsu plucked the photo and held it up to his face with a scowl on his face, "Levy, hack into the police database and track her she is most likely in the witness protection program." Natsu said with his voice dripping with fire.

I began shaking as I was in shock staring at the folder.

"I will have her life, Lucy Heartfilia, no one kills her but me I want to look into her eyes when I shoot my pistol right between her eyes, just like I did with her parents."

That sentence made me wake up and I was quick to jump up and run from the cafeteria right into the office.

"I need a room." I gasped out to the secretary, she handed me a sign and I went into one of the 15 office rooms that held a phone and a pen and pad, I put up the sign and locked the door when I entered then dialing my protector Owen.

"Hello?" I heard owen speak out.

"Owen, it's me."

"What are you doing calling me at work?" He said out in a whisper with slight annoyance in his voice.

"It's Salamander he is here and he is looking for me I just heard he is going to have a comrade of his hack into the police database and find me in the witness protection program..."

"Lucy, let me tell you something you need to understand." I was gasping and shaking in fear.

"No one runs from Fairy Tail, You have been to there hideout more then once you have seen them in action, not even the police can fight them and win. Fairy Tail has a web of double agents throughout the country, there are too many members in the web so that if Fairy Tail has a target they can never run they will always find you."

I gasped and sat up straight as a tear fell down my face.

"Owen, you had to apply to be my caretaker. Who are you really?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"My name is Mest Gryder I have been a member of Fairy Tail since I was 12 years old. Salamander doesn't know who I am because it would make our web to close knit I help get him out of trouble not put him in more if he was to recognize me at a crime scene."

I breathed out and lightly sobbed, I was a fly caught int he web that was Fairy tail and I had no way to escape.

"Lucy, you can't run and you can't hide. I f you tried you wouldn't get very far." Mest said easily.

"Your life belongs to Salamander now, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually knew who you were this whole time." He continued with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Thank you." I said out with defeat.

"You're welcome." he said out then hung up.

I let my hand fall still holding the phone while my other hand went up to cradle my eyes as I sobbed lightly, I was afraid and completely lost.

I replaced the phone then walked out of the room returning the in use sign to the secretary and filled out the sign in sheet, she asked me why I was crying but I told her some bullshit answer and walked out of the office wiping my face with my hand to be met with a warm hand grabbing my shoulder making me turn around to face the man I had fallen in love with, and now the face of the man that I had nightmares about.

He saw my face and pulled me into his chest making me gasp.

"I know it's scary to find out that I am a gangster and a murderer." I sobbed a little more as my hands dejectedly reached up and grasped his back clenching his sweater.

"But I promise Talia, I won't hurt you, you haven't given me a reason to harm you." I continued to make light sobs into his chest as he just stood there and rubbed my head.

"Tell you what I'll take you home, we can skip the nest today and tomorrow will be the best day of your life. I will make it extra special." he said pushing me away to see my swollen red face.

I nodded as he handed me my school bag and lead me out of the school and into the parking lot I wrapped my arms around my torso as I shook, and when we were saying goodbye he gave me a light kiss on my cheek then let me out and drove off as soon as I was inside.

I immediately flopped on my bed and cried until I passed out.


	17. Love is 4 letter word LEMON

**I AM SO SORRY, Seriously I am so sorry.**

 **The day a new chapter was due I had to join my Mother in taking my sister to the hospital, and I had to spend the entire week at the hospital with my sister while she heal from appendicitis. Then she was released last weekend and this weekend I had my birthday. So I was really busy lately so I am so sorry for leaving with a cliffhanger. So here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy and I also hope you will forgive me.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima-san does.**

 **I don't want any bad reviews it is a fanfiction not a manga or book if there are mistakes get over it.**

 **If you don't like what I write then don't read it.**

 _Summary; After Witnessing her parents murder and stares into the eyes of the murderer even staring straight into the gun he held, Lucy is put into witness protection program come to find falling in love with the Mafia boss who killed her parents Fairy Tails own Salamander at Magnolia Academy._

Chapter 9. Love is a 4 letter word. LEMON

Saturday morning I woke up with crusty eyes, they were red and tired from crying to sleep the night before, I sat on my bed and thought deeply coming up with my plan.

Natsu was due to pick me up at 6 tonight and I had all day to get ready, I barely ate but at the very least I tried, I read books to get my mind off of it (which didn't work), and I kept returning to the bathroom to shower every time I felt I got too dirty.

I changed my outfits 7 times unsure of whether I should dress sexy, cute, or just something that was easy to take off.

Finally 6pm came around, my hair was dry and styled in my side pony tail, and I settled for a blue and white sleeveless zip up shirt, blue mini skirt, and black combat boots.

I paired it with a brown thigh length, white fur lined pink trench coat to help with the white cold winter air outside that sparkled the sky with white glitter.

I waited outside of my apartment building watching as the snow fell and my breath made a light fog every time I breathed, when Natsu drove up in his red Camaro, He was smiling with a seductive eye as he came around with his red flaming trench coat flaring about as he walked around the car and opened the passenger side door to let me in his warm car.

I breathed slowly trying to calm my nerves as Natsu sat back in the driver seat.

"It's OK. I promise you're going to enjoy yourself." He said driving away from my apartment.

The car was hot as he had his heater blaring, but even with it on high I was still shivering, My mind was so scattered it felt like the ride would last forever but then we arrived at what I knew now was the headquarters of the Fairy Tail mob.

I was practically a zombie as Natsu lead me through the Guild hall filled with partying people who all stopped to watch as I walked passed them right behind Natsu.

I stopped for a moment and saw my regular friends at their table all of them were watching me with sly smirks knowing what I was in for, I took a deep breath and followed Natsu again up the stairs.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, as soon as we arrived at Natsu's room he held open the door and carefully and slowly ushered me in the dark room, my breath shuddered as Natsu followed me in and I watch as he closed the door behind him making the darkness cover us.

I shuddered as I heard his movements, and jumped when I felt his hands on my shoulders then slowly draped over my chest running over my breasts to slowly unzip my coat then once it was open he returned his hands to my neck, brushing my hair from my neck and pulled my coat over my shoulders letting it fall from my arms and the warm air of his room sending chills down my spine.

His feet were moving again as he took my coat away, I stood in my spot and jumped when a soft pink light illuminated the room but I just stayed watching the door shivering with anticipation.

Then I felt his chest press against my back and he wrapped his arms around my belly and carefully pulled me backwards until his legs hit the bed and sent me to sit on top of his lap.

He ran his hand up my front to my shirt and his began to unzip my shirt, making my bra covered breasts bounce free of their tight confinement of my shirt, then once it was unzipped he removed it completely but slowly.

He wrapped his arms around my chest squashing my breasts, and pressing me against him, his mouth began to kiss my shoulder up to my neck making new hickeys.

Carefully he stood up and turned me around to face him, making me see that his bare chest and his eyes that glistened with lust as his eyes twinkled with something else I couldn't quite see.

He moved and gently pushed me up against the bed forcing me to turn around and sit on the bed again, he knelt down in front of me and slowly removed my boots and socks, his hand running along my shaven legs sending shivers through my body.

He began to kiss my ankles and slowly kiss his way up towards me thighs as he separated them, once he got high enough he reached around my hips then unclasp then unzipped my skirt, slowly and carefully pulling it out from under me, keeping his eyes on mine.

Once I was just in my underwear as I didn't wear any jewelry, he reached up and untied my hair letting my long brown hair flow freely, he then stood up and undid his pants letting them fall to the floor and he kicked them away somewhere unseen.

He leaned down and picked me up by my waist pressing me against him, he crawled up the bed easily laying me down, quickly but gently flipping me over straddling me with ease pressing his semi against my butt revealed to him in my thong hidden within my crack.

I groaned against his pillow at the feeling then began moaning as his hands touched my shoulders and slowly pressing down on my skin pushing, pulling, and pressing, thumbing away at my sore muscles.

He brushed my hair to the side; ran tingles down my spine by his hand; down to the clasp of my bra, he was instant in undoing it and I felt my breasts gently bounce free under me, Natsu leaned down on top of me and pulled me up slightly to pull my bra out from under me, lifting it up to remove the straps from my arms, tossing it away to who cares where.

He was delicate in kissing my shoulders and running his hands down along my arms carefully grasping my wrists and pushing them up above my head and I felt the cold metal and then heard a clicking noise; looking up I saw the shining glint of the handcuffs as my arms were now trapped once again.

He laid me back down then sat back up carefully thumbing my lower back-making me gasp out of my thoughts, while his fingers massaged my hips, he moved up and massaged my middle back, he was rough and gentle at the same time.

I moaned into the pillow when he reached up as his fingers grasp to massage the side of my breasts, he went up to my shoulders and leaned down rubbing his erection along my butt crack, and his chest massaged along my spine.

His hands were like fire magic relaxing my muscles, after a good few minutes I felt him cum letting his heated essence run down along my crack, some ran into my rectum while the rest ran into my vaginal canal, I felt the heat pool deep within me and I loved the feeling.

He crawled down and removed my thong leaving me naked still on my stomach, he crawled back up on top of me and leaned over my back then flipped me over, My arms easily twisted the chain of the handcuffs, and before he was able to see any of me, my bare breasts were pressed up against his naked chest.

He claimed my lips as his own once again, he began to rub one hand along my cheek, using his thumb to massage the apple of my cheek, his lips massaged mine, while our tongues danced with each other.

His other hand reached down and separated my legs to settle himself in between once again letting his semi member lay along my slit only separated by his black flaming boxers.

He did gentle thrusts having me soak his boxers, he finished kissing me to begin panting, breathing his hot air along my neck, placing heated kisses along my collarbone.

I bent my knees in pleasure as his member went to a full erection and pressed erotically against my love button, my breathing began to hitch and my back arched pressing my nipples against his, he bent his legs to tuck them under mine lifting them in the air pressing himself deeper onto my clit finally activating my orgasm.

I pulled on the handcuffs while grasping the headboard, arching my back more pushing into his embrace more, my toes curled, tightly pressing his legs under mine as they clenched, it felt hot lava fell onto my cunt and run down along my slit easily finding my opening and running right into womb again.

I was shaking and breathing heavily as I watched him sit back up and gaze down at my well endowed chest for the first time seeing me naked, he didn't even glance lower, I was too weak to try and hide myself so I just blushed under his scrutinizing glare.

He placed his hands on my hips massaging my belly with his thumbs while his fingers did work on my waist side, he was slow in moving his hands upwards until his hands were right next to breasts, then like a dance he gently thumbed circles on the underside of my breasts as his fingers flared out then dragged along my skin up to the curve of my breasts.

I gasped in pleasure as his hot hands grasped them, he was slow as he dragged his thumbs up pressing against my milk making muscles until they found my pink rose buds and began to gently rub circles around them adding delicate pressure.

He kept rubbing my breasts in soft circles pressing in, pulling out, and squeezing to make them stand out, I could feel my breasts swelling in his hands, I felt like I was getting the best massage in the world.

He slowly leaned down the began to slowly lick my left nipple sending waves of pleasure running through every muscle, I moaned out loud at the wonderful feeling, he took it into his mouth and sucked hard I knew I would have a large bruise as half of my large boob from his huge mouth.

He continued to suck for at least 2 minutes giving a good squeeze as if trying to pull out the non existing breast milk, he finally stopped and released it with a loud pop revealing the purple and blue swollen large hickey, he then moved to the other one.

I clenched my hands around the headboard poles and moaned so loud I knew that everyone downstairs could hear me, He copied his previous movements making my right breast swell and bruise up making it sensitive to the touch.

His tongue felt like a flame licking against my sensitive virgin nipples, I shook with pleasure as I was still recovering from my previous orgasm as I felt a new one was beginning to build up.

He kept up the thrusting of his full rock hard erection continuously sending out more and more of his hot lava letting it run over my loins making them burn, pooling more in my womb.

He released my right nipple with another pop and moved his lips to kissing the skin in between and his hot hands massaged the tender muscles, I was moaning out loud with pleasure.

he slowly crawled lower moving his kisses down my belly giving me goosebumps at the intense intimacy feeling for the first time, his lips left hot hickeys along my skin until he pushed my legs apart and viewed my precious virginal flower, I lightly cringed at his intense gaze that just stared.

He laid there and just watched as it gently opened and closed with my light movements of breathing, then his gentle words of a 2 word sentence he whispered out letting his hot breath run along my slit sending shivers down my spine makin me blush as he said.

"So beautiful." He whispered right before he latched onto my clit and had a full make out session with it, his tongue occasionally slipping inside, my screams of pleasure went silent to me as my mind was only focusing on the pleasure he was giving me.

The light sucking he was doing with his kisses felt amazing every time, along with the brushes his tongue did with my clit, his arms wrapped around my thighs using his fingers to separate my cunt lips gently massaging them along with my thighs sending more hot shivers through me right as he gave one long hard suck to my clit forcing my second orgasm to ignite.

I screamed out loud my throat beginning to become hoarse, he kept up his sucking as I felt my clit swell into his mouth, making my second orgasm to last as long as it could.

When I finally settled down he pulled my clit as he leaned back releasing it with a pop instantly it fell with a sloppy plop back onto my flower, he pulled back and stood up he pulled out a thin breath strip and put it into his mouth then watched through lusty eyes at his prize as he removed his dirty boxers letting his huge red throbbing cock bounce free showing his blue balls to hang freely.

He crawled back on top of me slowly placing hickey pleated kissed along my skin, over my legs, on my shaven cunt, inside my belly button, more on my sensitive breasts up to my neck, then running wet kisses along my cheek landing on my lips, I could taste his fresh mint breath as he danced his lips along mine.

I felt his tip poke my entrance making me clench in preparation.

"Don't clench it will make it hurt more for you. Even though it would be more pleasurable for me but this is for you mostly." He stated releasing me for a moment running his thumb along my swollen lower lip as he talked instantly captured them again when he finished.

He began gentle thrusting motions poking my flower more and more as his tip gently sunk deeper inside, I moaned and gasped into his mouth as I felt him stretch me out.

Finally when his tip was secured he stopped, he moved to leaning on my neck as he gasped at the pleasurable feeling, then he took a deep breath and gasped out as he carefully pressed deeper, making me moan and cry at the pleasing feeling of my virginity falling away.

I gasped and arched in pain when he reached my hymen, but Natsu was quick to hold me down and still.

"Easy, easy, if you too quick you could break it and it would hurt worse, it is very delicate so to make it as pleasing as possible without pain takes great care." natsu stated rubbing his fingers over my skin in a loving manner.

'Wait Love? He is being gentle as if?' I looked up to his eyes it was there I couldn't see it before but it is there.' I thought to myself with sudden realization.

He reached his hand down between us and felt around my belly until he found a nerve right above my pelvis and he gently began to massage it with his thumb, he reached his other hand down and pulled the partnered leg on that side upward a little having it lay over his shoulder.

Once my leg was in place he reached around my leg securing it against him with his arm and pressed his thumb against my clit while his other finger pressed into the nerve he found, I felt great pleasure as he began to rubs both nerves in circles, he then began to press forward again I felt my hymen stretch slightly then finally break which he was quick to add more pressure to the nerve and my clit making it intense pleasure instead of pain.

I moaned out loud at the feeling as it built when natsu pushed deeper and his tip finally pressed a rough kiss against my cervix, he was now fully sheathed and my virginity was now gone.

He let me lay there to catch my breath for only a moment before he leaned back down against me bringing my leg down with him, I wrapped my other leg around him and pulled him deeper into me.

Natsu took this moment to pull out slowly and I released an easy breath of loss at his removal, but I gasped, my eyes bulged out, and my adrenaline spiked instantly as he thrusted back in knocking against my cervix.

My breath then got into a routine as he did it again but faster, then again, he built up his speed never losing his position he gazed down at me with lusty eyes as he also was having the most amazing pleasureable feeling of his life.

He continued to push my leg against me as he gained speed, I felt like I was gonna break into two, he was fast and rough I was screaming with insane pleasure, I felt his head board creak with the promise of breaking as Natsu continued to jackhammer me.

He pushed, He pulled, He screamed, He moaned, the headboard broke and I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him deeper than before and hitting new nerves as his pace picked up, he dropped my leg and when I fell back against the bed I brought him down with me as he wrapped his arms around me, his lips pressed against mine as we both silenced each other.

He pulled himself from my grasp easily pulling the handcuffs over his head and leaned up grasping my hips digging himself deeper as he came making my womb swell with his huge amount of cum pooling inside, the stretching of my reproductive muscles and the heat he sent into me elicited the most intense orgasm I have ever had.

However that didn't slow him down, he kept up his pace but he did take a moment to unhook one of my hands from a cuff then wrapped the chain back around the headboard again, it wasn;t much longer until we both orgasmed again I moaned out loud in pleasurable pain as my womb stretched more and a distinct bump began to show on my belly.

We spent the entire night in different positions, my arms barely left the headboard but other positions helped my arm muscles from straining, he poured more and more of his sperm into me and I had countless orgasms, his member never leaving its new home.

When we were both finally spent he toppled on top of me then rolled to the side, it took him a moment before he reached up and unhooked my slightly bloody but very red and raw wrists from the handcuffs.

We stayed in this position, his member still buried deep inside acting as a plug keeping in every drop of liquid inside, then it didn't take long until we both feel asleep.


	18. Talia's Final day

I awoke the next afternoon, I noticed the time was well past noon I was still way exhausted but I was ready to get up, when I first tried to get up my stomach clenched in pain, the slight bump was still evident my muscles were strained from the rough love making from last night.

Then when I moved my hand down to my belly to feel the bump I noticed the white bandages around my wrists, and looking toward the bed side table was a glass of orange juice, a buttered croissant, a small white pill, and a note.

 _Talia,_

 _Eat the croissant, drink the juice, and take the medicine._

 _The medicine will help with the pain._

 _Take a bath when your done then come down if you feel up for it._

 _If not you are welcome to go back to sleep._

 _Rest easy and enjoy._

 _Natsu._

The croissant went down easily and the pill was quick to kick in easing the pain in my belly, then one I was pain free I carefully got up and went into the bathroom where I found something that got me worried.

It was a hair dye removal kit, I knew it was coming, I wasn't sure if he actually knew who I am but I would have to face him sooner or later so I guess it is today.

The hair dye removal gunk stank to high heaven but it was really good and easily took out the brown making my hair go back to its golden originality and still super soft, I added to my Heartfilia look by removing my green contacts, and now I once again looked like my mother.

I easily enjoyed my hot bath soaking my muscles to the core and easing their pain.

When the clock hit 3, I got out and got dressed, I kept my strength in my heart as I did my blonde hair back into the side pony tail and finally I was ready to face my fate.

I didnt run into anyone as I went down to meet in the main hall but as soon as I began to descend the stairs every eye was on me including Natsu's, when he first laid eyes on me they were filled with happiness but changed into an intense glare of hatred when he saw the real me.

I walked up to him my eyes staying on Natsu even though everyone of my friends were giving me the same wicked glare.

I stood in front of the bar with my back to the guild, keeping my strength I knelt down to the floor accepting my fate.

Natsu reached behind him and pulled out his silver engraved pistol, he cocked it and pointed it at me then walked up to me, he pointed it right to my forehead, his eyes filled with a heated death glare.

"Your Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

"And your not afraid?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am in love with you." I said easily making him and everyone else gasp.

"I'm not afraid of you because I love you. If you wish to take my life I will not stop you. So I can join my parents in Heaven." I answered with pride.

Natsu clenched his jaw and began to shake in anger then he threw a temper tantrum, he turned thrashing his arms stomping the floor and continuously turning back to look at me.

"Lucy, you were here this whole time?" Levy asked.

I nodded "So you havent hacked into the police database to track me yet?" I asked making levy shake her head.

"The fire wall had gotten stronger since last time so I was having difficulty."

"Who I was, was pretty obvious but wasn't very easy to see. Talia Heru Ficly is an anagram for Lucy Heartfilia."

"WHY?" Natsu screamed making everyone look back at him.

"WHY? Out of every woman I have been with. Why did it have to be you. I just had to fall in love with you." He said thrashing his gun at me his confession made me gasp in surprise.

"I had plans for you. I had finally found a woman I enjoyed being with and make me stop being with other women just to be with her alone then you turn into the one person I hate the most. WHY?"

Natsu uncocked his gun and tossed it onto a table leaning on it as if in surrender.

"Lucy." I heard a shaky elderly voice call out.

I looked over to see master Makarov, he motioned for me to come over, I carefully stood on my shaky legs and sat on the barstool next to him.

"Do you know why Natsu hates your family so much?"

"No sir."

"It is because your family's mob destroyed our father guild."

"What family mob?" I asked incredulously.

"You didn't know?" He asked in shock making my head shake.

"Your family was famous for their mob, they would raid lower mobs take there money and make names for themselves. But they crossed the line 10 years ago when they raided a guild known as Dragon's nest." He explained easily catching my attention.

"Dragon's nest was where Natsu lived with his Father Igneel, Mother Grandina, and sister Wendy along with his 3 uncles and their boys." I gasped at the new knowledge.

"Natsu escaped that night with his sister Wendy, he left her under a tree in the nearby forest then went back for his parents instead he found your parents standing over his parents and his uncles. His cousins weren't anywhere to be seen." He took in a deep breath.

"After that Natsu returned to his sister only to find her gone, when we found out about the raid we went to help but were already 3 days late, imagine my surprise when I went up there and found the Master's son all alone with eyes lost. I brought him back here where day by day he regained his strength and his will to live but when the news popped on showing the famous Heartfilia's he instantly gained a new ambition. With the death of the Heartfilia family we can have revenge for the death of everyone we lost that day and we can gain back the lands in the south and the 18 million they stole from us." He said disparagingly.

I closed my eyes in defeat until I came to a realization and gasped in shock.

"Master you said 18 Million and the lands in the south right?" I asked quickly jumping up and grasping the bar which he sat on.

"Yes why?" He answered in surprise.

"When I turn 21 in 5 years I get my inheritance 50 million dollars and multiple lands all around. So how about a peace treaty merger? In return for my life I will join Fairy Tail merging our 2 guilds, which entails that I will return the 18 million and the lands in the south to Fairy Tail?" I said standing tall and in pride.

Makarov gasped and his eyes began to glisten with tears and with a simple handshake the deal was struck.

Natsu was still wallowing in self pity in the corner unaware of what just went down but my attention was on MiraJane as she pressed the stamp on my hand using the special ink that only comes off with a special chemical. Then when she removed it the Fairy Tail guild mark shown in beautiful pink.

"Attention my children. Today there won't be an execution but instead a party in celebration as the merger between the Heartfilia mob and the Fairy tail Mob become one. So we shall welcome our new member Lucy Heartfilia for when she becomes of age when gets her inheritance she has promised to return the money and the lands that were stolen from us. So let us welcome her the only way we know how."

The guild ignited in happiness and my friends ran over to me hugging me in pure delight. I had a new family and I wasn't going to lose them.

But then the best reaction came from Natsu He came up with small tears and wrapped his arms around me as I did the same.

The final acknowledgment and the signing of the treaty was Natsu bringing me in for a kiss that fixed everything.


End file.
